Zootopia movie script: SWAT
by Dan Rush
Summary: The SWAT team of Zootopia must help save the city from a deadly virus.
1. Chapter 1

Movie Script

 **Zootopia**

 **s.w.a.t.**

 **by Dan 1966**

(c) Zootopia 2016 Walt Disney Animation Studios

For non-profit fandom enjoyment only. No monitary gain desired, wanted not sought.

Forewords

Zootopia S.W.A.T. is off the Zootopia-verse and of course is your typical SWAT style genre with officers assigned to the SWAT division of their individual skills which contribute to the fighting efficiency and tactical swiftness of the unit.

Ajax Brillo (A long horned Cape Rhino) is the leader of the team who's both calm in extreme situations but is the unit battering ram during force entries. He loves to cook and enjoys the teams weekly gathering for food and talk at Sunny's house in Tundra Town.

Raham Singh (Indian Tiger) Is an Indian martial artist and one of the strength muscles. His knowledge of medicine and body structure is handy for neutralizing opponents.

Sunny Palone (Polar Bear) One of the strength muscles. Sunny is Italian, the cousin of Tall Pauley from the .223 script, and enjoys cooking for the team at their weekly gathering.

Tin Tin Steel (Arctic Wolf) Is the team sniper and explosives expert. He enjoys Gideon Gray's pies and is a Gidion-phile when it comes to the fox's on-line food website.

Bertolt Hanz (Bear-tolt) (German hare) Bertolt is one of two who were chosen for their size, their silence and speed to get into tight places and infiltrate buildings to outflank adversaries and open up the way for the team to overwhelm objectives. There are hints through the film that Bertolt is gay with a young tiger as his love interest.

Rick Tavi (Mongoose) Rick's specialty mirrors the red eyed lighting moves of the Chuck Jones Mongoose. His claws and teeth sink into pressure points and neutralize the limbs of opponents, especially the wrists. He can also stare down and trance opponants. He was of course chosen because of his size which matches Bertolts'

Story: A mystery illness strikes Zootopia where victims convulse, grow purple splotches on their bodies and then freeze in place. Called "Pompei-Taxdermus" it soon becomes apparent that this is no illness but a bio-weapon. SWAT Zootopia forms part of the ZPD response to protect the metropolis and to find the fiend or fiends responsible for this crime before they destroy the society.

 **ACT 1**

(Fade in from black)

Disney opening, Company recognition

(Fade to Black)

(Fade in from black)

Steam boat Willie animation, Disney Animation studio's recognition

(Fade to Black)

 **Opening sequence in black with starting credits**

Audio: Police radio calls between dispatchers, Clawhouser at Precinct One and police officers in the field.

Start of background music: Apollo 440, Time is running out.

 **End of opening sequence in black with starting credits**

(Fade in from black)

 **Scene Location: Downtown Zootopia**

 **Time: Day**

Scene: The fade from black begins with the Camera high over the city highway with a single police car chasing after a suspect car. The camera pulls back and we see a mouse with a microphone (The voice of John Bunnell from Wildest Police Vidoes) describing the action below.

Mouse (John Bunnell): This suspect doesn't know when to quit folks, Not only was he brazen enough to rob a tofu store in broad daylight, he was bold enough to moon the two officers pursuing him while they were enjoying their morning coffee. Guess this Honey Badger thought he was "sweetening the deal" with his "glazed pressed ham" when he decided to tick off two of Zootopia's finest.

 **Scene Shift**

Scene: We see the chase from the front of the suspect car. The Camera flashes to the face of the suspect, a Honey Badger, then flashes to Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (both wearing sunglasses)

Nick: Dispatch! He's turning off into the city! You better clear the streets because this is going to get a little crazy!

Judy: I'm going to pound that creep for that disgusting fruit salad!

Nick: I thought you liked fruit salad?

Scene: Judy pulls her hand gun.

Judy: Please don't press your luck today Nick?

Scene: The chase is of course wild through the streets as you might imagine. Nick is hanging on for dear life, Judy is possessed with nailing the suspect. The car chase ends with the Honey Badger purposely rolling his car on its' side, hopping onto it like a surf board and leaping off just before it crashes into…..

A molasses tanker truck.

Scene: The molasses spills all over the place. Nick and Judy are thrown from their car. Nick flops through the goo but Judy bounces off his back, lands on clean ground and is in hot foot pursuit of the badger.

Judy: Stop sleeping on the job Nick!

Nick: Ugh…

Scene: Nick joins the chase. We see the camera roll from behind Nick, over Judy and over and in front of the Honey Badger as they run into Zootopia Central Train station.

Scene: The camera flies to a close up of Judy as she's replaced her handgun with a combination taser and dart gun. She tries to fire a tranquilizer dart but nails a poor alligator. She bounces off his head as he flops onto the floor.

Judy: I'm sorry!

Nick: That's a dock out of your pay Carrots!

Judy: Call for back up!

Nick: Clawhauser! We need backup at the train station now! Get off the Gazelle videos!

Clawhouser: It's a busy morning. Right now you're on your own Nick!

Scene: Nick and Judy chase the Honey Badger through the station, down an escalator and onto a platform where the Honey Badger runs into a car and jumps up to hit the "DOOR LOCK" switch. Judy slides to a stop and waves to the conductor….

End of background music: Apollo 440, Time is running out.

Judy: Don't let this train leave!

Scene: Judy turns to look at the suspect and he pulls a pair of cans from his jacket.

Honey Badger: (Voice of Gilbert Gottfried) You better back off pig!

Judy: Hey?! Bunny…..creep…..bun...neeeee? Ears? Tail? Feet?

Honey Badger: Who cares you stupid flat foot! I got bombs here! I got bombs and I'll do this whole car! I'll waste them all unless I get what I want!

Scene: Nick comes walking up behind Judy. He's dripping with molasses and has things stuck all over him.

Nick: Shall I call or will you?

Judy: It's his funeral.

Nick: Clauhowser? Please send SWAT?

 **Main opening text and music flourish begins**

Music: Classic SWAT beat from the 1975 television series up-gunned to modern techno.

Scene: The camera follows the SWAT truck (an ode to the 1975 equipment van) through the city interspersed with inside views of each character getting ready to do their job. The truck arrives at the station where the characters leap out and the camera follows their progress through the station to where Nick and Judy are holding up after pulling back from the train car where the Honey Badger is held up.

 **End of main opening text and music flourish begins**

Scene: We see SWAT stacked in a line behind their commander, Ajax Brillo, going up a flight of stairs. Brillo is behind Nick Wilde who is behind Judy Hopps.

Ajax: (Voiced by Patrick Warburton...Joe Swanson on Family Guy as well as Cronk from Emperors New Groove) What's the sitrep?

Judy: The suspect's a Honey Badger. He's taken a train car with over 2 million hostages.

Scene: Alax looks questioning.

Nick: That's over 2 million insects.

Ajex: Explain to me how he was able to take an insect car with his size?

Nick: He didn't. The insects rented a "cattle mover" to hold their election year convention.

Ajax: Splendid.

Scene: Ajax turns back to his team.

Ajax: Plan 33….bertolt….Rick….top entry. Tin Tin….punching glove. Raham…Catcher's Mitt. Sunny….distraction.

Scene: Ajax holds up his hand then brings it down to a fist.

Ajax: Execute.

Scene: We see the SWAT stack double back up the stairs. Ajax holds his hand to Nick.

Ajax: Give me a horn.

Nick: You already have one.

Ajax: Don't make me spank you fox?

Scene: Nick hands Alax a bull horn with a smile.

Scene: We see the SWAT team getting into position interspersed with Ajax talking with the Honey Badger.

Ajax: Hey Honey Badger? This is the Commander of Zootopia SWAT. Now I don't know what got in your fruit loops this morning...then again being fruity is a thing with you Honey Badgers to begin with. Now I'm going to ask you nicely to come out with your hands up so we don't have to go through the trouble of force-ably muzzling your dumb snoot.

Honey Badger: You come anywhere near this car man and I will do the whole thing! I swear i'll raid bomb all these insects man!

Ajax: You do that and you won't like the spanking we'll give you pal. I haven't had breakfast yet so I'm extra cranky this morning. I'd rather not resort to having to clean up after you mess yourself from a serious tail kicking.

Scene: The team is in position with Bertolt and Rick on top of the car. All Zootopia train cars have an emergency police access hatch. Raham is on the other side of the car standing with his hands behind his back. Sunny has entered the train from the front and is making his way to the end access door of the suspect car. Tin Tin is armed with a rifle but we don't see what kind. We see the suspect through Tin Tin's sniper scope.

Ajax: I'll give you one more warning Pal...surrender now.

Honey Badger: Screw you!

Ajax: Give me status guys?

Scene: We see Tin Tin flip the safety off his rifle.

Tin Tin: (Voice of Mario Cantone) ready.

Scene: We see Raham flex his arms, fingers and neck.

Raham: ready.

Scene: We see Sunny in a train car at the end door flexing his mouth and growling.

Sunny: (The voice of Ray Laolla) Oh so ready.

Scene: We see Bertolt holding onto the emergency access D ring on the roof of the train car.

Bertolt: Ready

Scene: We see Rick's eyes turn glowing red. His arms spread out and his long claws snap out from his fingers.

Rick: Ready

Scene: We see the camera zoom quickly onto Ajax's eyes.

Ajax: Take him.

Scene: The end door of the train car is popped open by Sunny and he lets out a loud angry roar that distracts the Honey Badger just enough for Rick who drips like lightening through the opened emergency access. He grips the badgers wrists and his long claws pierce the wrist and cut off the nerves of the Honey Badgers hands so he can't set off the Raid Bombs. We see Tin Tin fire his rifle and a rubber slug crashes through one window, hit's the Honey Badger in the stomach as Rick swings himself up to avoid getting hit and grabs the Raid bomb cans from the Honey Badger's hands. The Honey Badger is launched out of the rail car, through a window and into the hands of Raham where Raham hits the pressure points and turns the Honey Badger….

Into a crazy and contorted frozen statue.

Scene: Sunny walks into the train car as over two million insects erupt into cheers and flock to and upon their heroes. Bertolt comes down by a rappelling line

Sunny: Scene is secure.

Scene: Ajax is walking down a flight of stairs to the platform where the Honey Badger is neutralized.

Ajax: And that….is how we roll.

Scene: Judy and Nick look at the frozen Honey Badger.

Nick: How are we supposed to get that in our cruiser?

Scene: Raham raises a finger, touches the Honey Badger and he looks like he liquefies on the platform. The tiger then pulls a big syringe and sucks the Honey Badger into it. He hands the syringe to Judy.

Raham: Before you push him out? Just say the words "Thos par Lotin" (Tho Par Loteen) and he'll be his normal cranky self.

Honey Badger: I'll sue all of you for police brutality.

Nick: If we don't use you in a mixed drink first…...stupid.

Scene: Sunny comes walking up and talks to Nick and Judy.

Sunny: You two are still coming up to my house for dinner?

Judy: If we don't run into an overtime situation, you bet we will. I'm looking forward to trying your fried mixed veggie casserole.

Ajax: We do this once a week. Helps to promote the creative juices and tighten teamwork.

Tin Tin: Adds to his girth and lightens our wallets.

Scene: Ajax scoops up Tin Tin and noogies him like crazy.

Ajax: We'll see you two tonight.

(Fade to Black)

(Fade in from black)

Start background music: FT Freedom "Everybody Dance now!" re-written to an African animal theme as "Everybody flock now!"

 **Scene Location: Sahara Square, Luxor Beach**

 **Time: Evening**

Scene: The Camera is above the brightly muli-colored night life of Sahara Square and flies down slowly to the facade of a nightclub on Luxor Beach called "TEE SEAS" it flies through the doors, over the reveling animals inside and up to the stage where a female Giraffe and a black panther stand in front and a group of black panthers are behind them.

Note: The team symbol of the Carolina Panthers is above stage and behind the performers.

Scene: The characters perform the song in a choreographic motion of dance as the camera flies up to the stage, flies over the top of the band, rotates and then flies from the band to the owner of TEE SEAS.

Cameo appearance: Hanna Barbera's Top "T.C." Cat and his New York Alley gang….Chu Chu, Brain, Benny Ball, Fancy-Fancy and Spook.

Scene: Top Cat is walking through the customers smoozing and making contact while dancing to the music.

Top Cat: Welcome…..having fun?…..nice mane there king of beasts, who's your groomer? Benny! We need more cactus juice.

Benny Ball: You got it T.C.

Scene: Top Cat walks up to a table and snatches Fancy-Fancy by his cat collar…

Top Cat: Fancy? Less trying to pick up the customers and more hosting please?

Fancy: I was just seeing to her needs Chief.

Top Cat: Then get your eyes fixed Superman because you're performing illegal breast reduction surgery dig me?

Scene: Top Cat passes by Chu Chu "Chooch" who is working the main bar where several customers are sitting and drinking or enjoying small food plates. Among them is a pair of lions wearing college Letterman jackets. One of them is slowly rubbing the back of the other who looks obviously distressed. Chooch notices…

Chu Chu: Hey there lion...you ok?

Lion 1: I'm just feeling a little run down dude.

Lion 2: He's been acting like this for a few minutes now.

Scene: Chu Chu pours a bowl of water.

Chu Chu: Come on pal...lap up a little water.

Scene: Lion 1 laps some water but her gets worse. He gets up from the stool he's on and stumbles backwards to crash onto the floor.

Lion 2: Chuck? Chuck, can you hear me? Come on Chuck.

Scene: We see Chu Chu pick up a phone as animals flock around the fallen lion.

End background music: FT Freedom "Everybody Dance now!" re-written to an African animal theme as "Everybody flock now!"

(Fade from scene to next scene)

Scene Shift

 **Scene Location: The home of SWAT team member Sunny Palone the Polar Bear in Tundra Town**

 **Time: Evening**

begin background music: NSYNC "Bye Bye Bye"

Scene: Begins in Sunny's kitchen with him, Ajax and their wives chopping and preparing food. Everyone else is in the big dining room and the adjoining living room talking and watching as the team's Indian tiger is using Nick Wilde as his personal prop as he demonstrates his manipulation of pressure points.

Raham: Now…..are you sure you feel alright Nick?

Scene: Nick is in obvious bliss. Open maw, hanging tongue, happy face.

Nick: Haaaaaaa…...aaaaaaaa…..

Scene: Raham pokes Nick a few more times and the fox stretches out and shivers his whole body to the tail tip.

Nick: You? Have got to teach me that!

Raham: No way...I don't want to be responsible for mistakes. You have to be licensed to use these techniques.

Judy: I definitely have to hire you as my chiropractor.

Scene: Judy turns to Bertolt the German Hare.

Judy: So….have you two been able to find an apartment closer to the precinct yet?

Note: Bertolt is gay with a lover, though not made obvious enough. His interest is a young tiger named Frisco Masi.

Bertolt: No. Even with Frisco's job we can't come close to match the monthly rent for even a small one. It's like ever since "Hoof-a-zon" and "Wag-Tails" set up business, every apartment and house went up in cost.

Judy: I know...my rent's gone up twice this year because the land lady wants to make improvements to cater to the "jet setters" who don't want to stay in the industrial zone.

Nick: Price of progress there Carrots. Even you once said no one should be shackled down because in Zootopia? The sky is the limit….like my salary which is why I have to find a place now. Because why? Because my rent's gone up too.

Judy: Wait a minute? Who was making 200 bucks a day, seven days a week, 365 days a year since he was 12? What happened to all that money Nick?

Nick: It's called "The economy" Carrots. Foxes don't survive well on ramen and water.

Background music change to "Surfin Craze" by the Beach Boys.

Scene: Tin Tin (The white arctic wolf) shows up and dances into the living room with a big pie box in his hands.

Tin Tin: Heaven…...has arrived!

Scene: Tin Tin puts the pie on the coffee table. He stands over it sniffing it like crazy.

Tin Tin: Oh….my…...gawd….the seas have parted, the clouds have opened and a miracle has blessed this house.

Scene: Sonny enters the living room with food in his hands.

Sunny: Oh great...let the symphonic orgasm begin.

Tin Tin: No respect I'm telling you. We're talking about a masterpiece here! A delectable gawd who's crust I am not worthy to carve upon.

Rick: We forgot to warn everyone. Tin Tin's a Gideon Gray-phile. He's a certified stalker the authorities have banned twenty miles from Bunnytown.

Tin Tin: You have no appreciation for fine art. No one, absolutely no one cooks food in a pie like Gideon Gray. This? This is a feast. Got it off his website. I'm telling you I fell in love with these masterpieces from day one. If they could kiss? I'd marry them….I swear.

Scene: Nick leans into Judy.

Nick: There's always been rumors that snipers were a little left of center.

Judy: So you like Gideon Gray's pies?

Tin Tin: Like...isn't the word girlfriend. I have the word but I can't use it in polite company.

Judy: I grew up with Gideon.

Tin Tin: Oh…..my…..gawd….stories….you gotta share stories...how did he become such a "dela-cat-tesic davinchi"? You have to tell me the whole life story!

Scene: Ajax snatches Tin Tin by the scruff, holds him off the floor and hands him a plate with a piece of pie on it.

Ajax: We have business to discuss Tin Tin. Do you need a room?

Tin Tin: That would be nice.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Zootopia General Hospital**

Background Music: "Desperate flight music" from Robocop 1 where officer Murphy was being wheeled into the Trauma Room after being shot.

Generalized Scene description: Most of the hospital scene here mirrors the same scene in the Robocop movie. It's quick and chaotic with dramatic tension among and between the characters.

Scene: An emergency flight helicopter lands on the roof where Charlie the sick lion is transferred to a gurney and wheeled into the emergency room where the lead doctor enters dramatically through a door.

Doctor Beckworth: Brown Bear (voiced by George Clooney) with his head nurse a white tailed deer doe (George Clooney's wife) What's his situation?

EMT Attendant: Passed out at a bar in Sahara Square. High fever, profuse sweating, fast pulse, eyes fixed and severely dilated.

Doctor Beckworth: What about these purple spots?

EMT Attendant: (Hippo) They started to show up during transport.

Doctor Beckworth: Charlie? Charlie look at me? Nurse...I want a blood draw, throat culture, get an IV started with saline fluids at once, he's draining water like crazy here...Charlie?!

Scene: Charlie begins to convulse violently on the table.

Doctor Beckworth: Hold him down! Charlie?! Stop it Charlie!

Scene: We see Charlie throw animals away from him. He tears off his clothes. Growls and roars as he reverts to his four legged form and then he just freezes in place as if he were the staircase end of a city library. All the animals in the room recover themselves.

Doctor Beckworth: Oh…...my…..gawd…..

Scene: Beckworth scrambles to Charlie and checks him. He even knocks on him like a door and the lion is as stiff as a board.

EMT attendant: Doc? Is he?

Doctor Beckworth: No...I have a very faint heartbeat. Nurse? Try to get a blood draw please?

Scene: The White Tail Doe tries to get the draw but breaks the needle on Charlie's leg.

Head Nurse: He…..he feels like stone. Even the fur has no give Doctor.

Scene: Doctor Beckworth stands up when an ardvark pops through the emergency room door.

Ardvark: Doctor! We have another emergency case inbound from Little Rodentia! Same condition with purple spots!

Doctor Beckworth: Nurse? We'd better prepare to call the mayor. This sounds like it's going to be a long night.

Scene: We see Beckworth and the nurse leave dramatically but the ardvark stops him…

Ardvark: Doctor? What about this patient?

Doctor Beckworth: Do what we can for him and set him up in the main hospital conference hall. I have a feeling he's going to have company very soon.

Scene: The scene ends with the camera focusing on the petrified face of Charlie.

(Scene fade to black)

(Scene fade from black)

 **Scene Location: The home of SWAT team member Sunny Palone the Polar Bear in Tundra Town**

 **Time: Late nightclub**

Scene: Nick and Judy are leaving Sunny's after the evening. They say good bye to Sunny and his wife Mandi.

Background Music: "The Porch" from Dante's Peak

Judy: Thanks you two. This was such a great time.

Mandi: You two better not be strangers.

Nick: I might take up residence on your porch! Then again? I'd freeze to death.

Judy: Come on Nick.

Judy and Nick: Bye

Sunny and Mandi: Bye...drive safe ok?…..see you after tomorrow...I got the day off.

Scene: Nick and Judy walk alone to Nick's car.

Nick: Those SWAT guys can party and you know Tin Tin was right? This pie is fantastic! And you told me Gideon Gray was a bully when you were kids?

Judy: Time changes people. Don't think I wasn't shocked when I saw Gideon when I came home after making it through the academy. I just wish….I just wish some things….would change with time.

Author's note: The relationship between Nick and Judy is hard because they're different species. Nick does not want the relationship to come to the obvious point where they would have sex because of the possible consequences. This is sort of my slap in the face to Brazilian artist William Borba's on line comic book "I will survive." Where Judy wants an abortion because she and Nick had careless sex.

Nick: Judy? Please….I don't want to start a fight.

Judy: I'm not trying to start a fight. I'm just trying to….oh….you know…..

Nick: Judy….

Scene: Nick gets on his knees in the snow.

Nick: Carrots? I love you….you know I love you...your parents….know that I love you which is why it's busting me up in side that I can't show it more than I can but I will not endanger the relationship we have together.

Scene: Nick rubs Judy's face.

Nick: You….are everything to me….everything…..which is why I would never, ever put you in a situation that could hurt you or worse.

Scene: Nick rubs Judy's hand on his cheek and we see tears flowing. Judy hugs him.

Judy: You are so good Nick Wilde…

Nick: You're such a terrible liar.

Scene: Nick picks up Judy and tenderly kisses her.

Nick: No one said you could get pregnant over kisses and coffee now did they?

Scene: Nick carries Judy to his car.

(fade to black. Fade out of background music)

 **End of Act 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Movie Script

 **Zootopia**

 **s.w.a.t.**

 **by Dan 1966**

(c) Zootopia 2016 Walt Disney Animation Studios

For non-profit fandom enjoyment only. No monitary gain desired, wanted not sought.

 **ACT 2**

(Fade in from black)

 **Scene Location: Ficus Grove, Rain forest District. Bertolt's apartment**

 **Time: Next Morning**

Scene: Bertolt is sleeping on the furry white underbelly of his twink Tiger partner till he wakes up, slowly slips off and gives the Tiger a nuzzle before grabbing his cell phone and walking into the kitchen for a morning coffee. He swipes the screen to check what's up on his "Furcast" page and he sees the lead news report on the mystery illness. He taps on the video as he's preparing coffee…

ZNN Video: Good morning Zootopia this is Packo Dermus (elephant) continuing our coverage of this medical situation which has developed over the last 10 hours in the city; a mysterious illness of some kind has affected over 30 citizens, the city government right now is not releasing the true numbers involved but never the less we're all waking up this morning to very disturbing news as this yet unknown virus is hitting across the species lines…..

Scene: Frisco Masi (Bengal Tiger) walks into the kitchen and nuzzles his lover. who is glued to the smart phone.

Frisco: Morning.

Bertolt: Morning.

Scene: Bertolt walks from the kitchen and lowers the volume on his phone.

Frisco: What do want for breakfast?

Bertolt: Some of that pie…..would be nice.

Scene: Bertolt's incoming call chime goes off….it's Rick Tavi

Bertolt: Morning.

Rick: Are you seeing this on television?

Bertolt: Yeah. It hit last night?

Rick: It started last night. Animals are just dropping all over the place.

Scene: Bertolt's incoming call chime goes off again…..it's Ajax.

Ajax: This is a re-call, everybody report to HQ by 8am.

Bertolt: Yes Sir. Rick did you get that?

Rick: Already tripping over my butt.

Scene: Bertolt walks into the kitchen.

Bertolt: Better fix things quick. I have to go to Headquarters.

Frisco: But we were going to have the whole day together? That's why I got the day off.

Scene: Frisco picks Bertolt up and snuggles him.

Bertolt: I'll always make it up too you, you know that? Just….do me a favor and stay inside?

Frisco: Stay inside?

Bertolt: Take the day to get some serious sleep? Play with the big yarn ball. Keep things toasty.

Scene: Frisco puts Bertolt down and pets his head.

Frisco: Go get em tiger.

Scene: Bertolt pats his chest and points as he walks to the bedroom.

Bertolt: My tiger…...my tiger.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: The home of SWAT team member Sunny Palone the Polar Bear in Tundra Town**

 **Time: Morning**

Scene: Sunny Palone comes out of his house, kisses his wife Mandi and runs to Tin Tin's car where Tin Tin offers a slice of pie.

Start background music: Electric Swing from the car radio

Tin Tin: Breakfast?

Sunny: What is it this time?

Tin Tin: Does it matter?

Scene: They drive towards the Headquarters. Sunny is wolfing down the pie.

Sunny: You see this crazy stuff going on?

Tin Tin: Yeah…already have a cause. Unregulated sheep shearing.

Sunny: Oh please tell me you don't listen to Alex Boar's Info-Warts? Please don't tell me I have to make you a foil hat too?

Tin Tin: It makes obvious sense! The sheep shearing and textile industry has no regulatory over-site at all, it was only a matter of time before something would manifest in alpaca fleece that would cross species. The vaccine makers are all over this, I'm telling you.

Sunny: I will not join the Jelly jam conspiracy crowd. There's a logical explanation for this, let's let the experts do their jobs and not contribute to the hysteria stampede.

Scene: Sunny and Tin Tin stop at a light and a heard of reindeer walk across the crosswalk holding handkerchiefs over their noses and mouths. One suddenly sneezes and the whole heard goes crazy and runs around in a panic.

Tin Tin: You asked for a hysteria stampede?

End background music: Electric Swing from the car radio

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: ZTA BART train heading into downtown from Baobab Blvd**

Scene: Raham is standing and holding a ring while listening to the news reports with ear buds. The news announcer gives out basic health info and there's an obvious air of concern and fear in the animals occupying the car. Raham gets out of the car as a fight ensues between a lama and a camel.

Lama: Hey! Watch your spit buddy!

Scene: Lama pushes the Camel

Camel: You watch your spit!

Scene: Camel pushes Lama

Lama: I don't want to catch your disease you hump back bastard!

Scene: The Lama and Camel start swinging and Raham steps in and paralyzes their arms.

Raham: Please don't make me have to arrest you guys?

Lama: I'm sorry officer but….well this is some scary stuff.

Scene: Raham restores their arms.

Raham: What will be scary is if we all revert to teeth and claws over this. You don't call someone a "hump back bastard" and start swinging for no reason? All you two do is cause more animals to get upset. We have to remain calm, keep the peace and work this all out logically. Now stop this foolishness.

Lama: I'm sorry bro...I'm just scared hoofless you know?

Camel: It's good man...I really should control my spit.

Scene: Raham continues to walk out of the subway when something tries to come down from above and attack him. He catches Rick in his paw and smirks…

Raham: You still make too much noise.

Scene: Rick settles down on Raham's shoulder.

Rick: That's been happening all over the place. These fights over personal space? Someone so much as sniffles and fists start flying.

Raham: What do they know about this…..affliction? What have you heard?

Rick: Only that it's brutally fast and absolutely terrifying. A white crane that lives four houses down from me caught it. No one left their house this morning...no one. By the time the ambulance showed up and they carried him out? He looked like he was about to take flight but he froze in place like those paintings you see in the Asian animal cultural garden.

Scene: Raham and Rick appear above ground from the Subway in the open square before the Zootopia 1st Precinct HQ building. They catch eye of Ajax and run to walk with him….

Raham: Captain? So what's the story?

Ajax: I'm just as wanting to know as everyone else. They're recalling everyone to all the precincts. I know we're going to get real busy.

 **Scene Location: ZPD 1st Precinct HQ lobby**

Background music: "Headquarters set up" from "Emperor"

Scene: Ajax, Raham and Rick enter the big lobby of 1st Precinct to officers wearing medical masks and rubber gloves. A lot of bacterial soap being passed around and used. They walk up to Clawhouser who's wearing a MOP chemical weapons suit and a mask.

Ajax: Aren't you going a little orbital with this Clawhouser?

Clawhouser: You can't be too careful. Lemme see….Rhino…..Tiger…..Ferret.

Scene: Rick jumps off Raham and grabs Clawhouser.

Rick: Oh please tell me you did not call me cute and fuzzy?

Clawhouser: I meant the mask size. It's the new policy.

Ajax: You are cute and fuzzy Rick, do you want to make a case out of it?

Rick: I only let you say it because hitting you is sort of taking on a fat Mack truck.

Scene: Ajax, Raham and Rick dawn their masks and gloves and walk into the "Bull Pen" which is now crowded with officers all trying their best to avoid getting face to face with each other.

End background music: "Headquarters set up" from "Emperor"

Ajax: The brotherly love in here is infectious.

Scene: Everyone stares at Ajax.

Ajax: Guys? And our very capable partners of the other gender.

Scene: A praying mantis wags a leg.

Mantis: Hey pal, I can switch genders!

Ajax: And our equally expertively flex gender capable partners. Let's not stop talking to each other? Wait till we have all the facts.

Scene: Tin Tin pops up.

Ajax: Don't make me muzzle you?

Scene: Officer Higgins snaps to attention at the front of the room.

Higgins: Ah-ten-tion!

Scene: Chief Bogo enters the room and stands at the podium.

Bogo: Good morning. Obviously everyone is sort of well informed by now of events to this moment? I'm going to bring us up to full speed before I attend the emergency city counsel meeting with the mayor. This situation began last night with "patient Zero" a lion who was frequenting TEE SEAS night club in Sahara Square. Since then...the number of infections has risen to 47 animals across diverse species.

Scene: Bogo turns on a monitor.

Cameo: Sid from Ice Age

Bogo: This was taken at Zootopia General this morning. This sloth is already half way into the affliction. See the purple spots? That's one of the mid-stage symptoms. The afflicted animal begins to have fever, followed by enormous sweating, then these purple spots. Then in the last stage, delusion, madness, panic…...and…...paralysis.

Scene: Sid is frozen with the most funny screwed up face.

Bogo: Yes…..pretty ghastly. I'm talking about the poor blokes face.

Scene: Bogo turns the video to a scene inside the central conference hall of Zootopia General Hospital where the victims are set up like statues in an art gallery.

Bogo: This thing is pretty frightening. All of these animals are alive...just barely. This is why the Mayor, the city counsel and the experts are meeting this morning but I'll tell you what I know so far and you guess what I'm thinking. So far this thing has been totally random and selective, we have yet to see a massive outbreak among the communities. The locations of the victims is diverse as well. All the victims are relatively young, one is even a cub in Middle School. So? Can anyone guess what I'm thinking?

Scene: Judy jumps up.

Bogo: Hopps?

Judy: Drugs sir. Some messed up batch or a combination.

begin background music: Second set of "Headquarters set up" from "Emperor"

Bogo: Rabbit score one. Until I meet with the experts, we'll go on that line for the moment. We'll investigate ten of these victims for controlled substance abuse or a connection pattern between them. Assignments are….

Scene: Tin Tin stands up.

Bogo: Yes Officer Tin Tin?

Tin Tin: And….what if it isn't drugs sir? What if it's a virus?

Bogo: Then gawd help us because right now? There's no cure. Let's pray it doesn't turn your way Officer Tin Tin.

Scene: Tin Tin sits down.

Sunny: He's got your foil hat all ready to go.

Tin Tin: Shut up? I'm telling you Sunny...this sounds manufactured!

Bogo: Assignments….Hopps/Wilde patient 10, McHorn/Fangmeyer patient 9, Wolford/Francine patient 8, Trumpet/Delgato patient 7, Higgins/Grizolli patient 6, Anderson/Oats patient 5, Dorothy/Charles patient 4…..

Bogo: SWAT...I need you to cover the last three victims but be ready for recall in case this is a drug involved situation and we'll need you to bust some labs on our targeting list. Ajax/Raham patient 3, Sunny/Tin Tin patient 2, Bertolt/Tavi patient zero. Report your findings to Officer Clawhouser.

Scene: Rick and Bertolt walk out of the Bull Pen.

Rick: Not exactly what you'd want to do on your day off huh?

Bertolt: I promised Frisco a spa day. He is going to be one cranky kitty when I get home tonight.

Rick: Best trick is to rub behind the ear on the lowest spot. Tiger's call it "the nub" trust me, you hit the right spot and Frisco will absolutely melt on you. I'll check out the car and drive, you grab our ready bags.

Scene: Bogo catches up with Ajax.

Bogo: Captain Ajax?

Ajax: Yes Chief?

Scene: Bogo hands Ajax another folder.

Bogo: First lab on our possible target list. Study the folder so you and your crew will be ready to go just in case.

Ajax: Rodger that.

Scene: Raham studies the victim file.

Raham: Patient 3. So big he couldn't he moved from where he was afflicted. Orchid Drive in Canal District. This one shoots down the drug theory.

Ajax: Don't be so certain just yet. We follow through till different.

end background music: Second set of "Headquarters set up" from "Emperor"

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: City Hall, Downtown Zootopia**

Begin background music: MacArthur's arrival from "Emperor"

Scene: The camera follows the mayor of Zootopia from behind as he walks through a flock of reporters taking pictures and trying to get answers. The Mayor is a Beaver (Voiced by Danny DeVito)

Reporter: Mister Mayor?! What do you know about this sickness?

Reporter 2: Sir? Do you have a statement for the citizens?

Reporter 3: What's your plan of action Mister Mayor?

Mayor: When I'm ready to speak to you all, I will.

Scene: The Mayor enters the conference room where the city counsel, heads of the various departments including Doctor Beckworth and Chief Bogo as well as some invited civilian representatives stand up as the Mayor climbs into his chair at the head of the rectangular table. The chair is obviously a large log cut into a Mayor's status style chair shape by beaver teeth.

End background music: MacArthur's arrival from "Emperor"

Mayor: Allright….I have Buffalo stampeding the Pawsco for grain, Storks raiding the convenience stores for diapers and bull fighting over red face masks at the Pen Depots...in short….I got an out of control circus out there and few answers to tell the people so lets go around the room shall we before the wheels fall off the apple cart?

Scene: The mayor's assistant is by a window pointing down.

Mayor's assistant: Too late.

Scene: The Mayor shakes his head and looks like he's having a conniption.

Mayor: Doctor Beckworth? What do we know about this "thing"?

Scene: Camera focuses on Beckworth.

Beckworth: We have no idea of the transmission vehicle if it is a virus. We don't have the incubation period but we do know that from the outset of noticeable symptoms to the last stage….it's as fast as 10 minutes. We were lucky to get only one blood sample to study because the EMT had the presence of mind to to stick his patient before he froze solid. We've only managed so far to give this condition a name….."Pompei-Taxdermus"

Mayor: Pom-wonderful-whatsis? What do you people do, write on slips of paper , toss them in the air and get the names from the sides the show face up? How about something simple like "Frozen Popsicle" or "statuary disease" or….

Chief Bogo: Mister Mayor?! May I remind you that these "Popsicles" as you call them are still alive with families who are right now very upset? I'm sure they would take offense to you calling their loved ones an icy treat.

Mayor: What are you doing Chief Bogo?

Chief Bogo: Currently I'm having my officers conduct a survey of ten victims to rule in or out any possible drug or material cause. It's standard procedure.

Author's note about Terrence Upperton: Terrence Upperton is a Coyote and the founder/CEO of "Hoof-a-Zon" the largest commercial business in Zootopia. He is voiced by Jeremy Irons. Terrence Upperton is designed to be detested, invite suspicion, breed mistrust.

Scene: The Mayor sees Terrence Upperton.

Mayor: And who are you Sir?

Terrence Upperton: Terrence Upperton….your honor.

Mayor: Terrence Upperton? The…..Terrence Upperton?

Terrence Upperton: Is that a concern?

Mayor: I didn't realize the CEO of "Hoof-a-Zon" was a Coyote?

Terrence Upperton: I see….what were you expecting….someone who chases small speedy birds, fires catapults haphazardly in the streets and drops anvils on people? I believe in not being overly out in public trying to earn public adoration mister Mayor, I find public fame chasing to be a little counter productive to successful business.

Mayor: Then why are you here?

Terrence Upperton: I stand ready to offer the vast abilities of my corporation in this time of crisis to face this threat to the population. I can offer Doctor Beckworth extensive lab facilities for testing and research and have the in-place and ready distribution system for quick dissemination of any serum or vaccine.

City Counsel member Vargas: (Great Horned Owl) This whole situation would benefit you greatly Mister Upperton.

Terrence Upperton: I see the false assumptions flow even into the center of wisdom of our fair city. You follow baseless stories madam. This situation not only threatens our city, it threatens my workers, my customers and the very existence of my company. Please don't follow all the myths and conspiracy minor birds to judge my character madam...that can prove more costly to you than me.

Scene: Upperton stands up and excuses himself.

Terrence Upperton: My offer is given to the city without any cost...in my good faith. Now please excuse me, I am pressed with other engagements.

Scene: Upperton leaves the room.

Mayor: (shivers) Now he just gave me the serious tail slaps. Doctor Beckworth? Should we take mister Upperton on his offer?

Beckworth: I have no reservations. We need all the help we can get.

Mayor: Anyone have any concerns or complaints at all?

City Counsel member Vargas: I urge care Mister Mayor. Upperton has been investigated for questionable business practices in the past.

Chief Bogo: Investigations and charges are two different things Counsel member Vargas. Mister Upperton has never been charged with any criminal acts to date. And unless you have clear probable cause? Don't ask my Department to unlawfully surveil any citizen.

Mayor: Right now the issue is this virus or whatever this thing is. We'll accept Mister Upperton's offer and for now we'll just have to rely on good old fashion country doctor know how for prevention purposes. We will also continue planning for the World's Fair. I'm not going to let this "bug" cage the city in fear. That's all for now ladies and gentlemen, keep me informed.

Scene: The Mayor walks out of the room and into the media push, among the reporters is Alex Boar of "Info-Warts" (Voiced by Joe Peschi) (A slap on Alex Jones and the conspiracy mongers who follow him)

Alex Boar: Say...Mister Mayor….I see Terrence Upperton was called to the meeting? Aren't you just a bit suspicious that he would show up?

Mayor: He's a citizen just like you Boar, are you concerned about what's happening or are you using this problem we're facing to further your own ratings and ego?

Alex Boar: Are you aware he's a member of a secret society?

Mayor: Are you aware that you're annoying?

Alex Boar: Mister Mayor. These are serious questions that need answering now!

Mayor: Let me warn you, you stubborn, tusk pushing buffoon. Mister Upperton in this city has the same rights as anyone else….like the right to sue your fat blubber for libel. I'd watch very much what you print right now Alex because it may come back to bit your fat butt off. Now good day.

Scene: The mayor walks off.

Alex Boar: Just like the typical elected official, side with the powerful to stomp over the common animal! The people have the right to the truth your honor!

Chief Bogo: "Enquiring minds want to know." how's your alien death ray weapon setting dumpster fire angle working there boar? Found any evidence yet?

Alex Boar: Why won't you investigate it Bogo!

Chief Bogo: Have, caught the weasel who was setting the fires, case closed.

Alex Boar: He's a patsy for the alien conspiracy! I have proof!

Chief Bogo: I wouldn't call dirty socks proof but if that's how you roll Boar? Go with it. Smarter animals have better places to put their brains.

Scene: Alex Boar looks totally perturbed

(fade to black)

End of Act 2


	3. Chapter 3

Movie Script

 **Zootopia**

 **s.w.a.t.**

 **by Dan 1966**

(c) Zootopia 2016 Walt Disney Animation Studios

For non-profit fandom enjoyment only. No monitary gain desired, wanted not sought.

 **ACT 3**

(Fade in from black)

 **Scene Location: The Mystic Spring Oasis, Sahara Square**

Scene: Nick Wilde and JudyHopps park their cruiser and walk towards the door as they pick through the file folder on patient number 10, Micky Lynx. Lynx is a High School junior who frequented Mystic Springs in the mornings before school after being up early to "shred board" across the street at the skate board park because it was less frequented and cooler than the daytime. The bop tail Lynx is dark gray with light gray spots with a red hair tuft. He is also earth conscious, preferring to drink water from cannabis bio-degrade bottles.

Nick: So he "solidified" in the sauna…this thing is just giving me the serious nerves Carrots, I mean….we don't know how you catch it, you won't know anyone's infected until "wham" every surface could be a potential death trap.

Judy: Are you trying to make me thump my foot?

Nick: Well your nose is twitching, that's a win.

Scene: Nick and Judy walk into the lobby.

Start background music "Moroccan temple"

Judy: Good morning Yax.

Yax: (voiced by Tommy Chong) Hey...hey….if it ain't my favorite customers heh, heh, heh...don't think you came too early man because at the moment? We're wide open schedule wise since this "thing" happened you know? But...Oh! While I'm at it? How was your gland cleansing Nick?

Nick: Yax! Exnay? Er er er….

Scene: Nick points to Judy as he face begs Yax to be quiet.

Yax: Well if she needs one man, I can sure schedule it?

Nick: Thanks Yax….thanks very much….my day? now turns to super suck.

Judy: Gland cleansing?

Yax: Oh yeah man...all natural processes...we get deep inside there…

Nick: Yax! We're on official business please? Do you mind?

Judy: So that's why you've been less uptight lately. Feeling loose in your caboose Nick?

Nick: Thanks Yax….see what you started?

Yax: No problem man, glad you're a satisfied customer.

Judy: The reason why we're here is Micky Lynx.

Yax: Yeah….totally tragic man like instant mortality set in stone. All of us here are so bummed over it. Micky's a good kid, never any trouble, total earth warrior and health centered. Why him right?

Nick: You see Yax, we got tasked to investigate the circumstances and try to rule out anything material like food or drugs or bad plants.

Yax: Well I'll tell you right now man...Micky was no hard doper, I know that for a fact. I shredded boards with him and his dad since he was a toddler. No way he was involved with any stupid smack.

Judy: Could you run through the whole time he was here to when he….

Yax: Solidified?

Judy: Please understand….this is hard on everyone.

Yax: I know man...I flow with you.

Scene: Yax takes Judy and Nick on a walk recounting exactly what Micky did to when he became solid…

Yax: Now he came in at 5am, he never changed that at all. He always goes to the skate park cross the way at three and shreds for two hours because it's almost deserted and it's way cooler in the morning than the day. He came up to the desk, got his usual key for the sauna room he liked. Shot the snot with me for five minutes. He came in here, did stretches till 5:40 and then he got into the sauna. I heard him screaming at 6:05 exactly man and by the time I ran from the front desk to the sauna room? Micky was stoned man and I mean stoned.

Scene: Nick and Judy cock their heads.

Yax: I mean he was a freaky statuary man.

Judy: Was there anything wrong with him at all when he first came in?

Yax: Nah….nothing at all….perfectly healthy man, the kid is the poster child around here of health consciousness you know?

Nick: Did he mention eating before he got here? Was he eating anything when he came in? Did he have any drinks on him?

Yax: Well yeah...he had a bottle of water with him but I don't think you're going to get anything at all now.

Judy: He threw it in the trash and the trash is gone?

Yax: Oh the trash is still here man but the bottle by now is a lump of pulp. See, Micky drank water only from cannabis bottles, the one's that quickly degrade and compost? By now man...there's nothing left of the bottle see?

Nick: Where's the trash can?

Yax: Next to the sauna room. Hey….Micky's things are still here dudes and I know you can't see em less you have a warrant you know? We know our rights here. But since you two are good customers and I've never been given a cause to think you're not honest? I'll let you check his stuff out only if I can watch it.

Judy: We agree.

Scene: Close up of Nick and Judy dawning rubber gloves. Nick picks through the pulled out trash bag while Judy rifles through Micky's stuff with Yax.

Scene: Nick pulls his hand up with goo flowing off of it.

Nick: He wasn't kidding about the bottle Carrots.

Judy: We'll take the whole bag then.

Scene: Judy pulls a puck shaped metal tin out of Micky's bag.

Judy: What's this stuff?

Yax: Oh...that's Canobian paste, kind of a mix of Cannabis and natural oils for soothing joint pain and protecting cuts and wounds, works great. If you need it for evidence, I understand man.

Judy: We'll bring it back here once we have a sample from it.

Scene: Judy notices Yax is down-casted and upset.

Judy: Yax? I'm so sorry….

Yax: It was awful man...he was all like bowed up, showin teeth and hard as a rock you know? But man could he resonate freakish I'm tellin you.

Nick: Resonate?

Yax: Oh yeah….tap his head and it sounded like a deep base drum man. The tail sounded like a symbol. The stomach sounded like a Mexican wind pipe. Dude, I could symphony off his whole body….gee….that was bummer inappropriate of me. Dudes? You gotta fix this thing quick...even my flies have gone in hiding. Slike the end of days big time you know?

Judy: We're not giving up that easy….trust us. Just sit tight and hopefully I'll get to watch Nick getting his glands clean?

Scene: Judy giggles.

Nick: Do you know how much I want to "partner-cide" you right now?

End background music "Moroccan temple"

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: TEE SEAS Night Club, Sahara Square**

Start background music: SEAL "Love carries on."

Scene: We see "T.C." Top Cat walking around with Rick Tavi and Bertolt Hanz.

Top Cat: What is it with you cops? This is the fourth time you guys have been here asking the same questions and me and my boys give the same exact answers. I'm about ready to file a complaint against Officer Dibble from Precinct Two for entrapment. He dared to send this Finnic Fox to see if we'd card him and I almost ended up with a law suit because I denied the guy service for looking young. I swear those little guys have a good racket going with the city Civil Rights division.

Bertolt: We're only interested with the Lion who passed out here last night and if you noticed anything about him at all that was out of the ordinary. Was he with anyone?

Top Cat: My bartender was closer to him than I was….Chooch?

Scene: Chu Chu comes walking up.

Rick: We're here investigating the Lion who passed out in front of your bar last night. Did you see anything out of the ordinary before he became sick? Was he with anyone?

Chu Chu: He looked normal when he first sat at the bar. He was with a college buddy. I noticed he looked terrible before he keeled over….sweating water like a water fall, just looked awful then he fell off the stool.

Bertolt: Have you seen these guys often?

Chu Chu: His buddy comes here often. In fact? He's still here. We put him up in one of our pass out rooms because he was too upset to risk letting him drive home.

Scene: Rick and Bertolt look at each other.

End background music: SEAL "Love carries on."

Scene: Rick and Bertolt enter the small "drunk tank" room to find the other lion laying on the bed with his left arm hanging down with a prescription bottle split on the floor.

Bertolt: Damn…..

Scene: Rick hops onto the "OD" lion as Bertolt calls it in.

Bertolt: Dispatch! Send EMT and a back up to TEE SEAS club on Luxor Beach, we have a CODE CASE FOUR! REPEAT! CODE CASE FOUR!

Scene: Bertolt bounds off the floor and onto the bed where Rick is listening for a pulse….

Rick: He's still alive….mustn't have been that long!

Scene: Bertolt jumps off the bed to the bottle…

Bertolt: Tranks!

Scene: Chu Chu, Spook and Brain are at the door to the room.

Rick: You three get in here and roll him on his side now!

Scene: The three cats bound the bed and struggle to turn the Lion onto his side as Bertolt jumps back up onto the bed. Rick pulls the Lion's maw open…

Rick: It's not worth you throwing your life away man! Bert! Reach in and grab the "punching bag"! Hurry up! We gotta make him vomit!

Scene: Bert stuffs his hand down the Lion's mouth, snatches his "punching bag" and forces the lion to vomit. We don't see it.

Scene: Rick reacts in a cringe.

Rick: Oops….forgot the evidence bag.

Scene: We see Bertolt's wet arm, finger and hand push into Rick's snoot.

Bertolt: You laugh and I'll taze you.

 **Shift time forward**

Scene: Outside TEE SEAS Bertolt and Rick are standing by a police cruiser watching the Lion being taken out when a mountain lion police officer walks up.

Dibble: Officer Jim Dibble, 2nd Precinct. Fast work you guys though certainly not without rewards huh?

Bertolt: Are you the same Dibble the owner complains about?

Dibble: "T.C."? Yeah….I break his tail all the time. Don't let the sob stories fool you, I've busted him for more code violations and short skirts than college football. Rigged slot machines, illegal bingo gambling, book making. With "T.C." it's a hundred percent eyes on or he'll wiggle a one percent and make the stink smell sweet...I'm telling you.

Rick: We got some of what we were tasked to look for so since the OD falls within 2nd Precincts jurisdiction, you can process the evidence we gathered from the room.

Scene: We see Bertolt pass Dibble an evidence bag. What you would have to see by catching it is an item sitting at the bottom corner and pressed out against the plastic bag.

Dibble: Anything for you guys to get out of excessive work. You First Prinkees are all alike.

Rick: We're not "Prinkees"…..we're SWAT.

Dibble: Much worse.

Scene: Rick and Bertolt walk back to their cruiser.

Bertold: What drinks did the bartender say he served those lions?

Rick: One got two "Muddy Water Holes" the other got a "Pride full of fun Jin number Seven." Why?

Bertold: Just a thought….

Scene: Bertold walks back to the club with Rick in tow.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene location: Orchid Drive in Canal District**

Scene: Orchard Drive in the Canal District isn't a row of traditional homes. A long causeway with places to park vehicles, Orchard Drive is home to whales, Orca pods and Seals...all of which have their own separate places or pens. The President of the home owners association is a Walrus named "Chappy"whom Ajax and Raham come to meet at the start of the causeway.

Ajax: You're Mister Chappy I assume?

Chappy: Yup….all me and then some. He's not far.

Scene: Chappy leads Ajax and Raham to where Victim 3 is. He is a beached Sperm Whale. For now his condition protects him.

Chappy: Took the wife and children all their strength to put him up here. Who knows what would have happened if he ended up on the bottom.

Scene: Ajax runs a hand along the whale's side.

Ajax: Is the wife available?

Scene: Chappy points to where the Whale's wife is floating.

Ajax: Mam...I'm very sorry. I'm Officer Brillo and this is Officer Singh. We need to ask some important questions.

Chappy: I don't know if you speak whale Officer. I can interpret for you if you'd like?

Ajax: Sure.

Scene: Chappy dives into the water and bobs on the surface.

Chappy: Ask away.

Ajax: What does she know of her husbands activities in the past 24 hours? Every detail helps.

Scene: We see Chappy dive and float upside down with the female whale soon joining him in a back and forth whale language conversation. He comes back to the surface and translates for Ajax and Raham.

Chappy: She said there was nothing un-usual at all about him. He works at the Blue Gull boat yards rolling hulls so they can be cleaned and re-painted. He came home last night complaining of some muscle discomfort in the tail so a pair of Seals came over and gave him a rub and ointment treatment. He was fine until seven in the morning when it happened. He got sick and they barely got him beached before he…..froze.

Ajax: What kind of ointment was it?

Chappy: I don't know myself but it was the Barnam Brothers who put it on. If they didn't stay home, they're probably out on explosives duty at a construction site just Northwest of here.

Ajax: Do you have a phone number I could reach them at?

Scene: Ajax turns to Raham.

Ajax: Since his mouth is stuck wide open, why don't you go pick around the gums and teeth for anything? Left over food particles, debris. I'll call these Barnam Brothers and see what they can tell me about this ointment they used.

Chappy: Here's the number and the pen number for you.

Ajax: Thank you.

Scene: Just then, Ajax's phone goes off. It's Clawhouser. Ajax listens, looks at Raham, listens more and hangs up.

Raham: What's up?

Ajax: Things just got serious. They just closed off the Palladium Egg Casino in Sahara Square. Mass casualties.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene location: The Palladium Egg Casino, Sahara Square.**

Start background music: Main Title, Rainbow Six Vegas 2

Scene: The camera is flying above Sahara Square. We can see the lights of emergency vehicles down below around the perimeter of the "egg shaped" casino building. Then a small police helicopter rises into the picture in front of the camera with Sunny and Tin Tin riding the landing skids. The helicopter stops in a hover over a roof and Sunny and Tin Tin jump off. They start setting up a large sniper rifle which is a big net throwing gun as the helicopter lifts up and to the left out of camera view.

Tin Tin: Base Plate….High Tower is up and hot. Is the building sealed?

Judy: (as Base Plate) Copy High Tower. Someone inside was smart enough to hit the anti-intrusion system and drop the door shields. That doesn't mean we don't have anyone inside right now who might get desperate.

Sunny: How many we talking about Lieutenant?

Judy: Trying to find out now.

Nick: I can't see through the ground floor windows. Should be a law against dark tint. Being color perception lacking doesn't help matters at all.

End background music: Main Title, Rainbow Six Vegas 2

Scene: Bertolt and Rick come running up in their SWAT gear.

Rick: Get us on the roof and we'll find a way…..then again,I forgot this doesn't have a roof.

Bertolt: It's got vents. We just have to pick one and blow the cover off.

Judy: No one's going in there without protective suits and masks.

Bertolt: Anyone from the inside try calling out?

Judy: Last call out was…..fifteen minutes ago.

Rick: Get us a pair of suits.

Scene: Judy grabs her shoulder mic.

Judy: Storekeeper? I need protective suits for a bunny and a ferret.

Scene: Rick gives Judy stink eye.

Judy: Oh come on Rick...you certainly are cute so give it a rest?

Scene: Bertolt backs off a little and calls his boyfriend on his smart phone.

Bertolt: Hi. Are you ok?

Scene: We see Frisco Masi back at Bertolt's apartment throwing a huge yarn ball in the air with his paws.

Frisco: Yeah...just doing what you suggested. Smacking the old yarn ball around, watching the news. Did you hear about the Palladium Casino yet?

Scene: Bertolt is throwing on his chemical protection suit

Bertolt: Yes….Just calling to see if you're ok. I'll see you tonight, have an idea I think you'll enjoy. Snugs?

Frisco: Snugs.

Scene: Bertolt walks to a helicopter with Rick.

Rick: Didn't want to worry him huh?

Bertolt: Didn't want him to know I'm absolutely twitching right now.

Start background music: "Palace guard challenge" from "Emperor"

Scene: The helicopter takes off. We see it rising from the ground to the sky from above. It passes by the camera which rolls to follow it as it goes by. Both Bertolt and Rick are armed with darting rifles.

Scene: The helicopter stops in a hover at the top of the egg. Both Rick and Bertolt rappel to the side of the building and run on their tethers to an air vent cover. They secure a tarp cover above the vent with suction cups and then tether themselves to the building with their own suction cups. Bertolt signals the helicopter and it moves off as Rick and Bertolt prepare explosive charges. They then roll down the tarp, Bertolt pulls a detonator and they blow the cover…

Scene: Judy on the street below.

Bertolt: Cover's blown….we're inside the vent system.

Judy: Copy.

Scene: Bertolt and Rick begin making their way through the vents as Rick goes "Mogo mode" (Mongoose Mode) with his eyes turning all red which gives him superior night vision.

Bertolt: That always gives me the willies.

Rick: As long as you're not a snake, you're cool.

Scene: Tin Tin and Sunny on a roof overlooking the Palladium.

Tin Tin: Bert? I don't have a clear sight picture so if I need to shoot? Be clear of the window.

Bertolt: Are you getting any movements on your rifle sensor?

Tin Tin: Nothing so far.

Scene: Bertolt and Rick rappel down a vertical vent shaft. Swing onto a horizontal shaft and sweep down the length until they come to a metal vent cover and look through it….

Rick: We're over one of the suites...pulling the vent cover off to take a picture.

Scene: Bertolt looks like he's trying to avoid something obscene as he takes the picture.

Bertolt: That? Is just all kinds of disturbing. And…...send.

Scene: Judy gets the picture and turns her head and cringes….

Judy: Oh my carrot nubs my eyes are burnt.

Scene: Nick takes a look.

Nick: Big deal. A bunch of polar bears in a naked Knights of Polar-umbus "Frat fight frolic" they do it all the time, It's a secret initiation ritual that you don't dare show outside of polar bear-dom because it would scare the snot out of….is that Kevin? Look at how's he's eyeing this other guy? Oh my gawd this…..this is prime blackmail bate"

Judy: Nick! Do you mind?!

Scene: The picture has a bunch of frozen in place polar bears fighting over a stuffed seal. Judy pushes Nick back and calls Bertolt and Rick.

Judy: Any more?

Rick: We've passed multiple rooms now….same result.

Scene: Bertolt and Rick pass over one cover then double back to look down…

Bertolt: Base plate? We have a "shiver"

Scene: Judy reacts…

Judy: You have someone alive?

Rick: It's a kangaroo and her Joey. Can't tell the condition of the child but the mother is really pouring sweat.

Scene: Tin Tin and Sunny on a roof.

Tin Tin: Give me an estimation guys if you're within my field of view.

Rick: Fifteenth floor, sweep six from the left.

Tin Tin: Yup….got the signature. She's putting off a lot of heat.

Scene: Rick and Bertolt look at each other.

Scene: Bertolt and Rick remove the vent screen and slowly rappel down to the floor of the bathroom.

Cameo: Kanga and Roo from Winnie the Poo.

Rick: Oh these are so dangerous when they're upset.

Bertolt: Make….no…..drastic moves. If we puncture our suits? We're screwed.

Scene: Bertolt and Rick make it too the floor.

Bertolt: Madam? We're police officers. I am Bertolt and this is Rick.

Scene: Bertolt looks at Rick.

Bertolt: Would you mind turning those eyes off? That is a little creepy?

Scene: Rick turns his eyes off.

Bertolt: Madam? We want to help you and the child. We know you're very scared, we are here to help you….please understand? May we look at your child?

Scene: Kanga goes nuts. She comes at Bertolt and Rick. She throws Bertolt into a wall and swats Rick with her tail into a toilet bowl!

Scene: Judy is hearing the confrontation in her radio.

Judy: High Tower! Shoot! Do you have a shot!

Scene: Tin Tin and Sunny on a roof trying to track Kanga

Tin Tin: Damn it they're big quick rats!

Sunny: Marsupial

Tin Tin: Thanks for the lesson in evolution Einshrewstein!

Scene: Bertolt is jumping around and dodging the panic'd Kanga when she slams him into a wall and threatens to bite him in her maddened state.

Bertolt: SHOOT NOW!

Scene: Tin Tin fires his rifle. The net pack flies through the air, crashes through the window, wraps Kanga up in a net and skids her to a stop next to Roo who doesn't appear infected.

Roo: Ma ma?

Scene: Bertolt runs past Rick as he falls out of the toilet.

Rick: Clogged and overflowing…..wonderful.

Scene: Bertolt comes up to Roo and soothes him as he starts crying…

Bertolt: Shhhhh…..shhhh…..shhhh...you're going to be alright little one. You're Mommy will be alright...

Rick: Base plate? We need an air litter, two protective suits and an isolation ambulance on station like yesterday.

 **Scene time shift**

Scene: Rick, Bertolt, Sunny and Tin Tin are back on the ground flocking with Judy and Nick as she hands control of the scene to Chief Bogo…

Chief Bogo: How many in total Hopps.

Judy: 162 Sir. Not counting the two on their way to the hospital.

Chief Bogo: Then this thing has now reached epidemic stage.

Tin Tin: Gotta climb off the ground a little to escape the kitty litter tsunami.

Chief Bogo: Do you have a problem mister?

Tin Tin: Oh no Chief….no problem. Just find it a little curious that we have Miss oversized mouse and her kid perfectly fine while their father and husband is down on a pool table drink as a skunk stuck in the pose of a silly Kung Fu Panda. Nothing abnormal about that little piece of information which is so different from the other 161 freak show exhibits in there right now.

Chief Bogo: Officer…..and you know that when I say "officer" and not your name it's because you've spun me up so far beyond the "P" word that the next word is going to be brought to your tail personally by me and the letter "O". So I suggest you refrain from spreading any more of these stupid little conspiracy stories if you have any value left in your badge because I'll take it without question….and if you prefer to fight me for it?

Scene: Tin Tin cringes

Chief Bogo: I didn't think so.

Scene: Bogo backs off.

Chief Bogo: To be charitable Tin Tin….once again your aim was spot on and you saved your brother officer. Exceptional work as always. Don't compromise your continued good performance please because we can not afford to lose you.

Scene: Bogo walks off leaving Tin Tin cocking his head questioningly.

Tin Tin: Did I just get brain raped?

Sunny: You've always been brain raped.

Scene: Tin Tin leaps on Sunny and a tussle ensues. Meanwhile….Bertolt and Rick walk with their ready bags over their backs…

Rick: You alright?

Bertolt: I can't get the image of big feet in my face out of my head.

Scene: Bertolt looks like he's about to fall apart.

Rick: Come here?

Bertolt: I'm fine.

Rick: You're not going home to Frisco an insufferable mess...when you bunnies get all emotion crazy, you end up dragging everyone with you. Come here and get a "Gooseeee"?

Scene: Bertolt hugs Rick for a while.

Rick: See? Told you it doesn't bother me one bit.

Scene: They break apart.

Bertolt: Ugh…...thanks…..I needed that…..whewwwww…..I'm glad you know just where to touch a bunny when we're so upset. You know if your girl friend saw that? She'd rip you apart.

Rick: She doesn't have to work with you all day….nor swim in nasty toilets, sheesh even with the suit off I can still smell the stench.

Bertolt: That? Is your musk.

Rick: (sniffs) Oh yeah….any way? Enjoy the break….though probably short lived at best.

(Scene fade to Black)

End of Act 3


	4. Chapter 4

Movie Script

 **Zootopia**

 **s.w.a.t.**

 **by Dan 1966**

(c) Zootopia 2016 Walt Disney Animation Studios

For non-profit fandom enjoyment only. No monitary gain desired, wanted not sought.

 **ACT 4**

(Fade in from Black)

 **Scene Location: Ficus Grove, Rain forest District. Bertolt's apartment**

 **Time: Evening**

Scene: We see Bertolt get out of his car and walk up to his apartment where a worried and relieved Frisco scoops him up into a hug.

Start of background Music: Track 10 from Full Metal Alchemist 1.

Bertolt: You're squeezing the pellets out of me Frisky!

Frisco: I was so worried about you. Why didn't you tell me you were at the Casino?

Bertolt: I didn't want you to worry.

Frisco: Big fail when ZNN shows you running over the building and puts your name in lights. I was scared to death….please, please just tell me what you're doing? I can handle that better than not knowing.

Scene: Frisco puts Bertolt down and they walk hand in hand to the living room.

Frisco: I made you dinner.

Bertolt: I probably won't get much sleep tonight.

Frisco: Tell me the truth? Is it really bad?

Bertolt: Yes. Which brings me to what I've been thinking about. My cousin Gerta lives in the Tri-Burroughs and she runs a nice bed and breakfast nook. There's cottages for bigger animals, lots of space to run and play. She's willing to foot a stay for you for two weeks. I want you to go.

Frisco: No.

Bertolt: Frisky? Don't make it difficult please?

Frisco: So I go and you stay here with this "thing"?

Bertolt: I'm a police officer. And I can't do my job when you're on my mind.

Frisco: But you'll be in my mind! How can you even ask me to leave you?

Bertolt: Because I care about you.

Scene: Frisco flops back on the couch and sulks.

Frisco: Any place alone without you in it sucks.

Scene: Bertolt hops onto Frisco's lap and strokes his ears.

Frisco: Oh…..cut it out? That won't work! I'm stay….stay…...ing…...(purring)

Scene: Frisco rolls around on the couch as Bertolt massages his ears.

Bertolt: Shhhhhh….do it for me? Please? Just until this mess is over? I'll give you one of my special baths?

Frisco: Oh…...ok…..but I still think it sucks.

Scene: Bertolt snuggles Frisco's maw.

Bertolt: Who's my kitty? Who's my big, beautiful kitty?

Frisco: sigh….me.

Scene: Frisco hugs and snuggles Bertolt again.

End of background Music: Track 10 from Full Metal Alchemist 1.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: ZPD 1st Precinct HQ. Investigations Division**

 **Time: Evening**

Scene: The room is filled with various officers who've investigated the ten victims Bogo requested in order to prove or disprove a material cause for this spreading affliction.

Scene: We see Nick's hands pinning up index cards and pictures. We then see him from the front with a mouse on his head. The mouse happens to be the original intended Judy-like character or a background character in the ZPD but was pulled from the movie to make Judy Hopps the smallest officer on the force. Detective Roxy Swissgar has a close visual look of Mrs. Brisby in Secret of Nimh but she's not that sweet. Classic hard nosed police detective.

Nick: This….is an interesting sewer soup sandwich.

Scene: Roxy hops off of Nick.

Roxy: You foxes sure have a way with words. So we got ten victims here out of now 286 total. We have a female kangaroo from the Casino who's hanging on and a Joey who's totally spotless. Out of these ten here, only one of them has a narcotic history. None of them have anything more than a traffic ticket and a trip to school detention. Different animals, different living environments yet they all got the same thing. If this is a virus? It's got brains and feet.

Scene: Roxy looks at Nick and points.

Roxy: Virus.

Nick: Hey!

Rocky: Just trying to lighten the room up there bushy butt.

Scene: Chief Bogo standing and looking at the board with Sunny and Tin Tin behind him and on both sides of him.

Chief Bogo: So it seems obvious that we can rule out a narcotic or plant like a Night Howler. Everyone take their turns looking this collage of evidence over and see if we can't brainstorm something.

Tin Tin: It has to be some sort of purpose thing? A whole building full of animals? Victims so widely separated? It's a chemical thing.

Sunny: I don't think so. Given the time and distance involved Tin Tin? We'd be talking co-ordination on a syndicate level, we'd know someone was behind this by now if the stuff was dispersed the way you need to get a contagion in the air.

Scene: Judy turns from the board.

Judy: The medical guys who went through the casino found no evidence of spray or applied residue anywhere. If had been deployed in the vent system, traces of that would have been on the protective suits we gave to Bertolt and Rick.

Scene: Judy turns back to the board.

Judy: It's not food…..water?…..damn this is crazy.

Scene: Roxy hops on Judy's shoulder and studies the board as Judy walks.

Start background music: "Meeting request" from "Emperor"

Roxy: Hold on? What's…..Canobian paste?

Nick: That? We found a tin can of that stuff in the gym bag of our assigned subject. Our friend Jax at the Mystic Spring Oasis said it's a magic cure all thing. Sounds like Snake Oil Salesman pitch to me.

Roxy: Look at this though? This one victim? Canobian Paste found on person. And this one? Canobian Paste applied to sooth inflamed tail fluke. And this one? Canobian Paste found on person. And this one? Canobian Paste collected evidence. That's six out of ten victims found with Canobian Paste. Want to guess we go back to these other four and find the same thing?

Tin Tin: Holy Kibble Bits….Alex Boar's right again!

Bogo: What did I tell you about your stupid little conspiracies?

Scene: Tin Tin stomps up to the board.

Tin Tin: You know he may be a big blow hard boar there Chief but sometimes Alex nails it spot on! He said from the start that this had nothing to do with a virus or a crazy street drug. This thing is manufactured! And that's the culprit!

Nick: Tin Tin...people have been using Canobian Paste for years.

Tin Tin: No duh...which is why "this" is manufactured. Someone has deliberately altered the Canobian Paste. We should check it out to be sure and they need to pull it off the shelves and order a recall of what's out there. Hmph….Alex Boar's not so crazy after all…..is he?

Scene: Everyone looks at Bogo.

Bogo: I'll call the mayor and doctor Beckworth. At least put the option up for them to consider it.

Tin Tin: Consider it? There's nothing to consider Chief!

Bogo: We still have processes to obey Officer Tin Tin...they separate us from a prehistoric zoo...just sit and be patient.

Scene: Sunny walks up and slaps Tin Tin on the shoulder.

Sunny: Hi Patient. Let's grab some dinner at the food court.

Scene: Tin Tin and Sunny walk to the food court.

Tin Tin: You know who makes Canobian Paste?

Sunny: Dunno. I never used the stuff.

Tin Tin: Terence Upperton.

Sunny: Get out of here.

Tin Tin: No joke man. It was the first thing he ever came up with before Paw-a-Zon. Why do you think he spent all that money on a campaign to get it legalized for medical use? Big bucks, it's a billion dollar a year business for him.

Sunny: So what are you getting at?

Tin Tin: I dunno….just saying. Just putting information out for people to chew on. It's up to people to do their own research and prove Alex Boar right or wrong, though he's been pretty spot on so far.

Scene: Sunny and Tin Tin get food at the food court and sit down.

Sunny: You're saying Terrence Upperton spiked his own wonder drug?

Tin Tin: I didn't say that. Like the chief said...we have to follow procedures.

Sunny: I'm starting to think you don't wear foil hats at all.

Tin Tin: They suck for trying to score a date….trust me.

End background music: "Meeting request" from "Emperor"

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: A make shift medical lab on the Paw-a-Zon campus**

 **Time: Evening**

Scene: Terrence Upperton walks into the lab where Doctor Beckworth and his staff are working. Kanga and her son Roo are in separated rooms with large glass windows being attended too by suit protected nurses. Upperton looks through Kanga's window watching her "phase" in an out of being solidified at different intervals punctuated by noticeable sweating and delirium

Upperton: Is there anything you can do to ease her suffering Doctor?

Beckworth: At the moment? No. As cruel as I may sound? We dare not tamper with her condition as it is now. We don't know if that won't kill her.

Scene: Upperton moves to look at Roo.

Upperton: And the child is perfectly fine?

Beckworth: So far...not a single sign. He finally ate some salad and took some water. We drew blood and fluids from him first, his mother however has been difficult.

Scene: Nurse tries to get a sample from Kanga and her needle breaks.

Beckworth: We searched the Joey's fluids and blood for anything unusual and found this…

Scene: Beckworth leads Upperton to a microscope where Upperton sees something in the sample slide.

Upperton: My…..word.

Beckworth: Sir? Meet Mister Pompei-Taxdernus.

Upperton: My word….is it safe?

Beckworth: The slide is sealed. No danger. Actually? There's no danger even with the slide not sealed because….once Mister "Pee-tax" here matures? That's it.

Upperton: That's it what?

Beckworth: That's all. "Pee-tax" doesn't replicate. It doesn't spread. It doesn't jump. That's it. It enters the host, causes the affliction and then….nothing.

Upperton: That's impossible. Even I have a basic knowledge of microbial biology Doctor and that concept defies biological laws to say nothing of common sense.

Beckworth: Yet...there it is Mister Upperton in back and white. It's like this….this….thing comes from nothing. If there's any bio-engineering involved in it...I'm at a loss to figure that out.

Scene: Upperton and Beckworth gaze at the microscope

Beckworth: Have you heard what Alex Boar's been saying on his network?

Upperton: Oh….yes….that I created this catastrophe, that this is some weapons experiment gone horribly wrong, that my desire to put animals in orbit is just a cover story for me to "farm space" for bacteria so I can create cancer and make money off the treatments….yes….I've heard every vile and disgusting thing that big fat pig has said about me and it bothers me very little. In fact I did just that… yes….I altered my first famous product into a bio-weapon which is working rather nicely wouldn't you say? And very soon every animal in Zootopia with be a brainless heard beast following after my every whim and desire. Are I not quite the wicked little Coyote?

Scene: Upperton opens up his suit jacket and shirt to show off his tee-shirt….

"GO ACME! ANVILS DOWN….STOCKS WAY UP!"

Beckworth: The way you said all that just now? Is making me want to leave a marking trail on my way out the door.

Upperton: Oh…...come on now Doctor Teddy Bear, I would never do such a damned thing! Especially to an innocent little child who's suffering the trauma of losing his parents to this….

Scene: Suddenly….Roo falls off his bed and starts thrashing around and kicking the room he's in to pieces.

Beckworth: NURSE! ORDERLIES!

Scene: An orderly (A puma) runs in and gets kick slammed into a wall. Roo continues to trash the room until he finally freezes in mid-jump and falls to the floor frozen.

Scene: Doctor Beckworth slams his paws against the glass….

Beckworth: NO!…..DAMN IT!

Scene: Beckworth turns around. Get every video tape together, I want to know exactly what he was fed over the past few hours, how much water he had, juice, bathroom breaks, the whole smack!

Upperton: What is it?

Beckworth: I'm going to prove the "Comes from nothing" theory wrong.

Scene: Beckworth checks the microscope slide.

Beckworth: Good….the sample isn't frozen….at least not yet, there's still time and if we get lucky? Hope.

(Fade to Black)

(Fade in from black)

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Nick Wilde's apartment**

 **Time: Late night.**

Scene: Nick Wilde walks through the door, grabs a hand controller, turns on the lights and the stereo while Judy drops the cruiser keys in the bowl by the door then walks to the kitchen.

Start Background music: "Eboshi Goshen" from Princess Mononoke

Judy: Coffee Nick?

Nick: Might as well try to stay awake. I doubt we'll get any sleep.

Judy: Nice choice of music. I thought you'd be blasting something hard?

Nick: I set the stereo for "think" music. When I used to hustle, I'd turn off all the lights, play this track and brainstorm for hours.

Judy: And the result was a skunk butt rug for Mister Big, not one of your best inventions.

Nick: It sure got us results.

Scene: Nick takes a cup of coffee from Judy.

Nick: You look stressed out...I can tell by your nose Carrots.

Judy: Looking at all those poor animals at the casino...what if this is a virus Nick? Something in the Canobian Paste when they processed it? That would mean it's in the production equipment which means it got there by some way. We all mulled over this thing for hours...no one thinks it's something deliberate.

Scene: Nick flicks off the lights.

Judy: Why did you do that?

Nick: Because what you just said? Makes no sense. Is this a biological thing? Yeah...but you know what I really think? This is a hustle. It has all the marks of a hustle and it's damn smart, ingeniously sneaky and downright crafty which for a fox who hustled for years? Makes me super jealous and super envious to have a chance to meet the hustler so I can bask in his or her wisdom….before I billy club them senseless.

Judy: So what's your hypothesis there super sleuth?

Nick: That? Is going to take some "cooking" to gel up my cute little cotton tailed snuggle dove. But I'll tell you what I think already? It's not the Canobian Paste. But still….we have to follow protocol to rule it out officially.

Judy: You have a follow up plan...don't you?

Nick: No…..you do….Lieutenant soon to be field grade Detective Captain Hopps. Just give me time in this chair with this wonderful Asian music to come up with it...I mean….for "you" to come up with it. By the way? Have you called your parents yet?

Judy: No….I don't want them to panic.

Nick: Carrots? Call them. Call them….or I will call them.

Scene: Judy pulls out her smart phone and calls her parents in BunnyBurrough. Both of them are in bed.

Bonny: Judy? (gasp) Stu? Stu?….Judy's on the phone!

Stu: Judy? Is everything alright? Are you staying safe? Are you wearing a chemical suit?! She's not wearing any protection. Judy! You come home right now!

Judy: (To Nick) I told you they would panic. Oh….now they got everyone in the house up!

Scene: Bunnies are crowding the phone begging Judy to come home. She's getting upset as Nick walks up to grab the phone.

Nick: Excuse me?! Can you all stop it! You're making her upset and she doesn't need this right now.

Stu: Who are you?

Nick: Who am I? Who am I?

Scene: Nick turns to Judy.

Nick: You haven't told them about me?

Judy: It's…..a touchy thing with my father….

Nick: Well I don't care if it tickles your father…

Scene: Nick turns to the phone.

Nick: Sir? I am Officer Nick Wilde of the ZPD and your daughter is my partner. My capable...bright….sly as a fox….energetic as a high voltage battery partner. My life is in her hands Sir and trust me? This little display of yours? Is quite frankly…..insulting. You should be ashamed of yourself.

Scene: Judy jumps up.

Judy: NICK!

Nick: Sometimes carrots? You have to speak the truth.

Stu: Now you…..you…..you listen here you scruffy mange ridden…..

Bonny: Stu! Don't make it worse….

Nick: Sir….Mam….right now….this city needs your daughter. I need your daughter because right now the only person I believe who's more capable than anyone to keep this city and myself from absolutely falling to pieces? Is your daughter. She doesn't need your fear….right now? She needs to hear two things…one that you love her with all your heart and two...that she'd better not back down because right now…..we need her a whole hell of a lot.

Scene: Nick hands Judy the phone.

Bonny: Judy? We're so sorry.

Stu: We're just worried to death about you Jude-dude...but...I guess your partners not really so mangy after all…

Scene: Nick stands by smiling.

Stu: I just want you to know princess that we all love you and….you keep that close to your heart and do what you know how…

Bonny: Honey? You tell that partner of yours that he better take care of our Judy ok? You bring that city back to what it should be. We know you can do it honey and we're all with you 100 percent.

Scene: All the bunnies on the phone shout we love you Judy. Judy clicks off the phone and sobs. She turns to Nick.

Judy: You are a piece of work.

Nick: I have my moments.

Scene: Judy walks up to Nick and hugs him tight.

Nick: Gee…..how did you know I liked to cuddle up in rabbit fur?

(Scene fade to black)

(Fade in from Black)

 **Scene Location: Ficus Grove, Rain forest District. Bertolt's apartment**

 **Time: Late night**

Scene: We see a happy Frisco sitting in a very thick sudsy bath giggling, purring and kicking his legs until Bertolt pops up in a diving mask and snorkel holding a pair of clippers in his hands.

Bertolt: Is it just me or did your claws get thicker?

Frisco: I couldn't stop tickling.

Scene: Bertolt climbs up behind Frisco's back and takes a scrub brush to his neck.

Frisco: I like that (purring) you are such an expert.

Bertolt: Would you also like it if I said we should apply for domestic partnership?

Frisco: Are you serious? Please tell me you're serious?

Bertolt: No….I'm clowning around. Well?….what do you think?

Scene: Frisco turns around, scoops up Bertolt and nuzzles him.

Frisco: You just made me the happiest cat in all Zootopia! Woe….What would the Department think?

Bertolt: Clawhouser would want a wedding.

Frisco: And you don't?

Bertolt: We don't have to be so "big deal" about it. I mean….our relationship is just between us, why make a big production? And don't get me wrong ok? I just don't think we need to make a huge deal.

Frisco: Well I want us to make the day special for both of us. We'll talk about it when I come back. Give you some time to think it over. I think it would be nice to invite Clawhouser as our best cat. With a partnership we could probably afford to be closer to headquarters and my job...big-oh win win. I say…..yes! I'm proud and happy to be your….uh? what would that make me though?

Bertolt: A gay tiger in a tutu.

Frisco: Don't make me maul you?!

Scene: Bertolt gives Frisco a head kiss, a snuggle and continues to scrub him.

 **Scene Location: Downtown, the studio and offices of INFO WARTS.**

 **Time: Late night**

Scene: We see a female skunk browsing her smart phone at the night office desk when a call comes in.

Skunk: INFO WARTS night desk, this is Emmy, how may I help you?

Scene: The sound of someone talking over the phone.

Skunk: Yes.

Scene: The sound of someone talking over the phone.

Skunk: Yes.

Scene: The sound of someone talking over the phone.

Skunk: Do you have another source or sources to back this up?

Scene: The sound of someone talking over the phone.

Skunk: Good…..good…..I will inform Mister Boar when he comes in at 5am and we'll see if it can be aired during the morning program. And your name?

Scene: The sound of someone talking over the phone.

Skunk: Mister Tin Tin Steel? And you are a? A wolf. Good…..good….thank you for this information. You have a good night too. Yes….I'll be sure to tell Mister Boar. You're a great citizen Mister Steel….good night.

Scene: The skunk hangs up the phone.

(Fade to black)

End of Act 4


	5. Chapter 5

Movie Script

 **Zootopia**

 **s.w.a.t.**

 **by Dan 1966**

(c) Zootopia 2016 Walt Disney Animation Studios

For non-profit fandom enjoyment only. No monitary gain desired, wanted not sought.

 **ACT 5**

(Fade in from black)

 **Scene Location: ZPD 1st Precinct HQ**

 **Time: Morning**

Scene: The streets of downtown are less populated due to the ongoing crisis. We see images from various parts and background sound of the morning news. We then see Raham, Tin Tin, Bertolt, Sunny and Rick walking into the building together. Sunny is looking at his cell phone where the Mayor is speaking about the upcoming Animal Kingdom Fair being headlined by a gazelle concert on opening day and that he is determined not to cancel it; assuring the population that the dilligent work being done by the Police and Medical experts will bring a swift and soon ending to the crisis.

Sunny: Can you believe this guy? He still wants to hold the fair!

Tin Tin: We shouldn't just roll over so easily to this. I refuse to live in a cage in my own city. They can go ahead and blow anthrax up my butt, I took the subway here today, I will take the subway here tomorrow, I will stay in my city, I will go down with my ship! I'm telling you there are bastards behind this...bastards! Well screw them! I refuse to surrender! If they think they can scare me into a damn pet carrier, I will not be moved! They can have me when I'm stiff and even then I will wave my bushy butt gloriously in defiance!

Scene: Everyone looks at the melodramatic wolf and laughs at him.

Tin Tin: Hey! I'm being serious here!

Rick: You should have finished with a glorious howl.

Raham: Bert? Did you see Frisky off at the train station?

Bertold: His train doesn't leave for another hour. I couldn't see him off because of work.

Sunny: We would have covered for you buddy?

Bertold: Seeing him off would only have been harder on him. He was so upset this morning when I dropped him off. It was hard getting through the station this morning too with all the protocols in place to try and guard against this thing getting out of the city into the Burroughs. Did anything come from the meeting last night?

Tin Tin: They think it has something to do with Canopian Paste but we have to follow procedures to order recalls and positively confirm that's the problem.

Scene: The group walks up to the reception desk where Benjamin Clawhouser is eating his morning donuts and reviewing the previous night's blotter sheets…

Clawhauser: Morning guys! Hey? Steel? (Tin Tin) I heard your name being called in vain from the Chief's office? I don't know what about but he's put some very bad words around it.

Tin Tin: I should get up there before the Chief comes out screaming. I'll see you guys in the Goat Locker.

Scene: As Tin Tin runs off. Bertolt hops up on Clawhouser's counter.

Bertolt: Benny? Me and Frisky had a long talk this morning and...we're getting married. We want you to be our best cat.

Scene: Clawhauser gasps and puts his paws to his mouth.

Clawhauser: You're serious?

Bertolt: I wouldn't be asking you to be our best cat if it wasn't.

Scene: Clawhouser picks up Bertolt and spins him around.

Clawhauser: This is AWESOME! Oh….oh you have to let me make the preparations! Please? You two don't lift a silly paw, let me handle all the leg work? Oh...I've been waiting for this for like ever!

Bertolt: Alright. Alight. Don't pee yourself.

Clawhouser: I am so happy for you two!

Scene: Suddenly a door slam from the second floor gets everyone's attention and Chief Bogo comes out in a rage and right away he fingers Tin Tin as he's walking towards Bogo's office.

Bogo: YOU! GET YOUR WOLF BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN CHEW IT OFF! NOW MISTER!

Clawhouser: Oh…..I better get the tools ready. Looks like he's going to throw the door off the balcony he is so angry.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Bogo's office.**

Scene: Bogo turns on his television and Alex Boar's morning program blares out that Canobian Paste is the culprit for all the afflictions and that it's maker Terrence Upperton is responsible. Boar is raging in classic Alex Jones bravado of an interleukin corporate conspiracy.

Bogo: I want your damn badge right now Steel. You will be held on charges of violating department protocols, compromising an official investigation and causing incitement to aid and abet city wide chaos. Give me your badge mister… NOW!

Tin Tin: What?! Chief! I'd never do such a thing I swear! I might listen to the guy but I'd never compromise the department! Why are you fingering me?!

Bogo: Unfortunately for you. There are some people at INFO WARTS who don't share a loyalty not to expose their sources. You called their night desk and blabbed about the Canobian Paste! So now you add to your charges by lying to your superiors? GIVE ME YOUR BADGE NOW! I'M PLACING YOU UNDER ARREST STEEL!

Scene: We see Tin Tin about to take off his badge when Judy Hopps walks into the office with Nick behind her.

Judy: Don't take that badge off Tin Tin….not yet.

Bogo: You had better have a good explanation for barging into my office like this Hopps.

Judy: I do Sir. Preventing you from making a very egregious mistake. The Canobian paste is not the problem.

Bogo: Oh? And by what means did you deduce this fact Miss Hopps?

Nick: She's quite the small brain stormer….I mean….big brain stormer….I mean….well she is small but her brain….

Bogo: Wilde? Zip your yap? Go ahead Miss Hopps? Why shouldn't I pull Officer Steel's badge and follow department protocol for him destroying our investigation and lying to my face? You better be on target with this or you'll join him.

Judy: Because Officer Wilde just out of the blue last night convinced me that we're in the midst of a very complex hustle. After all before he became a police officer, officer Wilde was the best hustler and con artist in the city and the way he framed all of this? The Canobian paste is only a facet of a complex hustle.

Nick: Actually? You should fire officer Steel sir….you disgrace to the force. You dirty criminal….

Scene: Nick pulls Tin Tin's badge off.

Tin Tin: Nick! What the hell are you doing? I'm innocent!

Nick: Because that's exactly what the hustlers want to see. Not only should you fire him Chief? You should run him through the ringer with all the bells and whistles of a degrading perp walk.

Tin Tin: I don't know what you're getting at Nick but I'm not doing anything to degrade myself! No!

Nick: Calm down Tin-eeee boy. I have everything planned out. We're going to give the hustlers what they want except….you'll still be on the force...only….we're going to turn you from a beautiful white arctic wolf? Into a sweet and lovable, yet much feared….German Shepherd. Your replacement from precinct three.

Tin Tin: What?! Oh no….no! You are NOT going to turn me into a degrading house pet! A dog! I refuse! If you touch me, I'll bite!

 **Quick scene shift**

Scene: We see that Tin Tin has gone from a white arctic wolf to being done up like a German Shepherd. He's being finished up as video of him being taken through the station in an orange jump suit like a perp walk is flashed over ZNN.

Tin Tin: I hear all Dogs go to Heaven….but I'm in hell. Oh….if my mother sees this? She'll disown me! I'll be kicked out of the Fraternal Order of the Howl! My Wolf Club cards will get shredded! Uh….I am…..in hell.

Nick: Stop crying. At least you're not in a cell right now. Awwww….you look so noble and heroic. Give me a bark big fellow.

Tin Tin: Woof woof and screw you…..you little….

Nick: Perfect!

Judy: Now your new name and rank is Corporal Rinty. We thought about Rin Tin Tin but that's way to suspicious.

Tin Tin: Why don't you just get real insulting and call me "Spot" or "Rover"?

Nick: It's only temporary big boy until we expose these hustlers….chin up.

Scene: Tin Tin snaps his jaws, almost snatching Nick's hand.

Tin Tin: Oops….I kinda slipped. I swear you little bushy tailed bastard, you will owe me big time for this degradation...I promise you.

Bogo: Come on...let's introduce you to our adoring public "Rinty boy".

Scene: Clawhouser comes into Chief Bogo's office.

Clawhouser: Chief? I just got a call from Paw-a-Zon. Terrence Upperton wants to hit back at Info Warts with a press conference at the Paw-a-Zon campus and he's asking for some police protection.

Bogo: Hopps? Short notice so you and Wilde go quickly and collect Delgato, Fangmeyer, Grizzoli and McHorn and head over to Paw-a-zon.

Judy: Yes Chief!

Bogo: In the meanwhile...I will call the Mayor and Doctor Beckworth and give them a primer on your theory.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Paw-a-Zon Campus, Downtown Zootopia**

 **Time: Mid morning**

Scene: We see a podium from above, an angry crowd with protest signs, officers

Fangmeyer, Grizzoli and McHorn in front of the podium. Judy and Nick behind to the left and right. As Terence Upperton comes walking up to the podium the camera flies down to be in front of him.

Upperton: Ladies and Gentlemen...I have always shown considerable courtesy and patience...please afford me the same kindness.

Animal 1: The only kindness for you is jail you dirt bag!

Animal 2: You murderer!

Animal 3: Who are you plotting with you mange ridden coyote filth! Who's paying you money to kill all of us huh!

Upperton: If you would be quiet and allow me to explain what we have found out because of the tireless efforts of Doctor Bechworth and his staff...We found nothing in the Canobian Paste which is causing this affliction….

Animal 4: YOU DAMNED LIAR!

Scene: A bottle gets thrown.

Upperton: PLEASE! I BEG YOU ALL TO LISTEN!

Scene: More stuff gets thrown, now Fangmeyer, Grizzoli and McHorn have to pull their batons.

McHorn: Hopps! Get him out of here! We can't control this situation. This was a bad idea from the start!

Scene: As Judy and Nick run for Upperton. A shot is fired from the crowd and strikes him in the chest!

McHorn: GUN!

Scene: The crowd of animals scatters as McHorn charges in and about destroys the young gun toating Cheetah with a football tackle.

McHorn: Officer McHorn! Shots fired at the Paw-a-Zon campus, send medical aid and extra officers….NOW! Shooter in custody, I need a cruiser to get him out of here!

Scene: Judy and Nick tend to the fallen Upperton.

Judy: Sir? Sir? Hang on….hang on….

Nick: He wasn't wearing a vest. Why didn't you wear a vest?!

Scene: Nick looks at Judy and turns his head away. Upperton's not going to make it.

Upperton: Punishment for my sin….I should have known….I knew he would think of such a thing but when this started….I should have said something….my coat pocket….It will give you some help….

Scene: Upperton dies in Judy's arms as nick pulls a small note book from the coat pocket.

(Scene fade out)

(Scene fade in)

 **Scene Location: ZTA...Zootopia Transit Authority Master Control**

 **Time: Mid morning**

Scene: ZTA Master Control handles all the Bus and Train routes in and out of Zootopia and into the outer boroughs. Bunnies handle all the administration. The boss of Master Control is "Big Gene" (voiced by former NASA mission control boss Gene Kranz) He's always chewing on carrot sticks and has an over-sized coffee cup. The whole control set-up looks like the old Apollo mission control center. The beginning background music sort of sets the serious professional tone of the place as the camera moves around the room sweeping past various bunnies at work in their monitoring stations. The camera finally stops in front of Big Gene who's sucking coffee from a huge mug that says…."My big feet and ur the ant"

Bunny controller 1: Gene?

Scene: Gene lowers his cup and walks over to where a controller is sitting at his console.

Gene: Yeah?

Bunny controller 1: Our first run to Bunnyburrough just passed mile marker 30 and it's slowing down.

Gene: When's the next turn requiring a slow down?

Bunny controller 1: Not until marker 45 and this isn't a gradual slowdown.

Scene: The controller points to the rapidly falling speed indicator.

Gene: Call them.

Scene: The controller picks up a phone receiver and pushes a few buttons.

Bunny controller 1: Long Hopper One, Control.

Bunny controller 1: Long Hopper One, Control.

Bunny controller 1: Long Hopper One, Control.

Bunny controller 1: They're not answering Gene. The speeds still dropping.

Gene: Send a ping to the cars. Have a passenger or crewman pick up a red phone.

Scene: The controller presses a button which sends a message through each car asking a passenger or crew member to call back to Control on a red phone. The Controller tries a few cycles.

Bunny controller 1: No response.

Gene: Still dropping?

Bunny controller 1: Dropping faster now. The brakes just engaged.

Scene: Gene walks back to his desk and picks up a red receiver.

Gene: ZPD headquarters. This is Boss Gene at ZTA. Our morning speed liner to Bunnyburrough is stopping without orders and we can't get a reply to any calls from the cars. It's now at mile marker 33. I'm declaring an emergency...requesting a tactical response.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: ZPD HQ 1st Precinct**

Scene: Clawhouser gets the call from Gene and the information about the train involved comes up on his computer screen.

Clawhouser: Gotcha….on the way!

Scene: Clawhouser reaches for his alarm switchboard and flicks the one marked "Train" on it.

Clawhouser: Now hear this! Now hear this! Pilots to their loaches! Pilots to their loaches! We have a possible incident with the morning speed liner to Bunnyburrough. Mile marker 33. Train is stopped on the tracks, no response from the crew of passengers. SWAT to the helicopters at once!

Start background Music: "Rescue" from "Delta Force"

Scene: We see flying squirrels running onto a rooftop helicopter pad to a pair of small "Loach" helicopters known as little birds.

Camio: Rocky the flying squirrel from Rocky and Bullwinkle

Scene: Rocky jumps into his Loach and starts throwing switches to get the helicopter going.

Rocky: Hydraulic pressure up! Fuel pumps up! Starter on! Engine up!

Scene: We see the Loach helicopters turning up as the SWAT team comes running up to the roof through a door. They jump in with Ajax, Raham and Sunny strapping themselves to the landing skids because of their size.

Ajax: Go!

Scene: The Loaches lift off. We see them leave the ZPD from the front quarter view one helicopter after another.

Scene: Sunny peaks in to look at Tin Tin all done up like a German Shepherd.

Sunny: Oh you look so cute. Would you like a cookie?

Scene: Tin Tin pulls out a tactical knife.

Tin Tin: Would you like to follow us on foot?

Scene: In the other loach, Rick and Bertolt sit side by side.

Rick: Is this Frisky's train?

Scene: Bertolt gives Rick a worried look.

Rick: Keep in the game ok? You won't help him if you fall apart.

Scene: Bertolt takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and brings his assault rifle to his face.

Ajax: Alright…here's the go down. The morning speed liner has fifteen cars. We'll drop Rick and Bertolt on the roof to sweep the windows and check the passengers and the crew. Myself and Raham will check the control cab and be ready to assault through the front. Sunny and Tin Tin be ready to pop the rear door and assault the cars from the back on my orders. If this is the "thing" no one does anything until I say….do you understand? Bert? Do you understand?

Bert: Clear.

Scene: Rick assures Bertolt with a tight shoulder hug.

Ajax: Alright….here we go!

Scene: The Loach helicopters dive down. We watch them drop to hair close to the earth as the camera rolls from being above and ahead of them to being behind on the right quarter looking forwards and level with their sides.

Raham: I'm so glad you squirrels are so good at this!

Rocky: Like pulling rabbits out of hats…except every now and then you get Tigers.

Scene: The Loach helicopters pull up over a train tunnel, over the trees and before them is the stopped Speed Liner.

Ajax: Ready set!

Scene: We see Bertolt and Rick slip out and one after the other hook themselves and their rappel lines to rings on the Loach body.

Scene: The Loach flies over the train and Bartolt and Rick drop off the skids, fast fall rappel to the train's roof and un-clip themselves on a run. It then drops Ajax and Raham at the front of the train where they slide on the ground to a stop and point their rifles as they advance on the control cab. We then see the other Loach drop Sunny and Tin Tin where they run up to the back of the train. Sunny pops open the emergency door opening control and snatches the "D Ring"

Sunny: Set!

Scene: Raham does the same with the door at the front of the train.

Raham: Set!

End background Music: "Rescue" from "Delta Force"

Ajax: Bert? Rick? Give me a sit-rep….what are you seeing up there? Anything through the sky transoms?

Scene: Bertolt and Rick carefully peak through one of the sky transoms.

Rick: They're…..they're all…..

Start Background Music: Wave of Sorrow: The Untouchables

Scene: Bertolt panics and starts to run the length of the train looking through transoms.

Rick: Bert! Bert! Don't panic!

Scene: Bert looks through one transom and sees Frisco laying on a side long seat in one of the cars. He finds a place to clip his rappel line, jumps off the roof and smacks his feet against the side glass of one of the windows. He looks in to see Frisco curled up in a ball with his eyes wide open. As Rick jumps from the roof, we see Bertolt pull a spring loaded punch from his gear bag. He's about to shatter the glass when Rick snatches his wrist and pulls his hand back.

Rick: NO! BERT! NO!

Bertolt: LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE TO GET TO HIM! FRISCO!

Rick: STOP! DAMN IT STOP WE'RE TOO LATE!

Scene: Bertolt is fighting and kicking at the window until Rick is forced to pop his claws out….

Rick: DAMN IT BERT, DON'T MAKE ME STICK YOU! STOP IT!

Scene: Bertolt slowly stops trying to struggle. Rick hugs him tightly.

Rick: Damn it…...we're too late…..we're too late Bert….

Scene: Bertolt is wiping his paws over the glass and sobbing...until he sees Frisco's eyes bat.

Bertolt: What? What the?

Scene: Frisco bats his eyes again.

Bertolt: Oh…..oh my god…..

Scene: Frisco's mouth moves slightly

Bertolt: He's ok? He's ok….he's ok…..he's ok…..he's ok….

Scene: Bertolt bangs furiously on the glass.

Bertolt: That's it…..he's crying…..HE'S CRYING! HE'S ALRIGHT! He's scared to death but he's alright! Shhhhhhh….shhh…..shhh…..I'm here….I'm right here.

Ajax: Rick? What have you got?

Rick: We got Frisco in one of the cars. He's scared a "pile of rabbit pellets" but he looks alright. Question is? How do we get him out of there?

Bertolt: Screw out, I want in!

Rick: It doesn't make any sense? How the hell is he not a stiff right now? Wait? Does he use Canobian Paste?

Bertolt: Off an on. He used to play High School baseball and football a lot and picked up chronic Bursitus.

Scene: Frisco sits up and tries to get up.

Rick: Tell him to stay put?

Bertolt: (hand gestures) stay put!

Frisco: (Hand gestures) I'm scared. Get me out of here?

Bertolt: (Hand gestures) No! You're safer where you are...stay there! I love you.

Frisco: (Hand Gestures) I love you.

Scene: Rick is looking around the car and notices spilled plates and cups on the floor.

Rick: (To Bertolt) Ask Frisco if he ate anything.

Bertolt: (Hand gestures) Have you eaten?

Frisco: (Hand Gestures) No. To upset to eat.

Rick: You….gotta be kidding me.

Scene: Rick radios Ajax.

Rick: Captain! I think we got a serious breakthrough here! (to Bertolt) Ask him? What was everyone having for the complimentary breakfast?

Bertolt: (Hand gestures) What was everyone else eating?

Frisco: (Hand Gestures) Pie.

Bertolt: (to Rick) Pie.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: ZPD HQ 1st Precinct, Medical Lab, The Speed Liner**

Scene: In the Investigations conference room we see Judy, Nick, Chief Bogo, and Detective Roxy Swissgar reviewing the notes that the late Terrence Upperton wrote prior to his death. As they look over all their evidence we hear Upperton (Jeremy Irons) describing his relationship with one of his first business partner, a hyena named Pempton Bell. The scene will shift to and from flashbacks between Upperton and Pempton's life, the ZPD HQ, Doctor Beckworth and his staff trying to find an answer to Bertolt busting the window on the train car and throwing Frisco a protective suit and then jumping on him with a gas mask on and hugging him as they cry while the SWAT team moves through the train and Rick gathers up pieces of pie and throws them into a bag.

Voice of Terrence Upperton: I first met Pempton in College during our chemistry and biology majors class. He was extremely bright, far brighter than many Hyenas I came to know. He didn't fit the common irresponsible comedic and violent tag so attached to his species. Back then we were both young and driven to use our respective talents to achieve great things but one day….Pempton showed me an idea he'd been working on which had terrifying military purposes, a way to combine seemingly benign and innocent naturally growing bacteria into a deadly biological contagion by manipulating their genetic structures. He claimed that if successful, we could be as rich as avarice would gift us. I protested him bitterly and one day we had a violent flight. He stormed out and I never saw him again. Though we had been torn by anger, I never thought Pempton would follow through on his weaponizing of bacteria. To my shame and sin...I continued in denial even as the first reports of the affliction hit the news. I simply didn't want to believe any of it but by then...it had become a horrible reality too late for me to stop. Thus today….if I loose my life, it will be justice to all those who have suffered for my own stupid silence.

End Background Music: Wave of Sorrow: The Untouchables

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: ZPD HQ 1st Precinct.**

 **Time: Early afternoon**

Scene: Ajax drops the bag full of pie on a table.

Ajax: There's the culprit. Everyone on the Speed Liner ate that pie for breakfast except Bertolt's boy friend. He refused it even after the steward told him over and over that he should try the pie everyone else ate. And guess what? That steward?…..no place. When the train got slow enough? He beat feet and "poof"

Judy: Backs up what Upperton wrote in this notebook...at least by a string for now.

Tin Tin: Everyone owes me a damn apology.

Judy: Here's a dog biscuit Tralphaz.

Bogo: So you claim this? This is what's causing all the hell we're going through?

Nick: Yup….this pie and the Canobian Paste. Frisco uses the paste for joint inflammation and yet? Nothing. And in some way? Every other animal in that train car has been in contact with the paste but nothing happened till they bit into this pie. Our test cases on the board? Bet you they all had that pie...which is why the victims have been so widely sparse and dispersed.

Roxy Swissgar: Ok smart fox. If you're right? Explain the casino?

Scene: Nick snatches a picture off the board.

Nick: Free sample table….

Scene: Nick drops the picture like a microphone.

Nick: Ahhhhhhh….boom! But to further sooth the unconvinced?

Scene: Nick opens the door and lets in Doctor Bechworth.

Nick: That bowl over there doc.

Scene: Doctor Beckworth pours blood into the bowl.

Nick: Now….one spoon of Canobian Paste.

Scene: Nick drops a spoon of the paste into the blood then puts on a glove, snatches a handful of pie stuff.

Nick: Add the pie stuff.

Scene: The bowl starts to smoke, there's a violent frothy reaction, then nothing. Nick grabs the bowl, drops it on the floor and it shatters leaving a bowl shaped solidified mass of blood on the floor.

Nick: Kaaaaaaaaa…..double boom!

Scene: Bogo and other officers surround the solid form of blood.

Bogo: What's the ingredient in the pie?

Beckworth: Rappleberries. Both the berries and the paste contain two different biological cultures that when they combine? They violently react to form a bacterial virus...which is not supposed to happen under any natural condition if someone didn't tamper with the genetic structure of a bacteria. It would seem the Rappleberries are the altered biology.

Bogo: And what about the Kangeroo Mother? What's keeping her from fully falling to the virus? How was it her joey was fine and then he ended up a stiff?

Beckworth: We fed him a rappleberry pie as a dessert. His mother however? She's pregnant, her T cells are surging like crazy. We're working now on an antidote and we think if we inject her with enough to crush the virus? She'll return to normal.

Ajax: Another thing Chief? You know who makes those Rappleberry pies? Gideon Gray.

Tin Tin: Are you daring to say Gideon Gray would be in on this?! That's a pile of bull turd captain! Gideon Gray doesn't have a drop of criminal blood in his body! What you're suggesting to me amounts to damn heresy!

Note: Remember that Tin Tin now looks like a German Shepherd

Judy: Tin Tin! Sit!

Scene: Tin Tin sits.

Judy: Roll over?

Scene: Tin Tin rolls over.

Judy: Play dead?

Scene: Tin Tin plays dead

Judy: Speak?

Scene: Tin Tin speaks

Judy: Good boy

Scene: Judy throws Tin Tin a dog cookie.

Tin Tin: HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!

Bogo: Every option must be explored. I want two officers to meet with Gray. For now? And I'm looking at you Steel! For now? No one says a damn thing about anything we have so far. I want information on this Pempton Bell. We'll move on him when I say the time is right for it.

Judy: Chief? Gideon Gray is a family friend. He'll feel easier opening up to me than anyone else...please?….let me meet with him?

Nick: I have a better idea Carrots. We're going to hustle, hustle and reverse hustle mister hyena. Chief? You willing to have your brain scrambled over this latest idea?

Bogo: You're luck I've been patient this far. What's on your little scheming fox mind now Wilde?

(Scene fade to black)

End of act 5


	6. Chapter 6

Movie Script

 **Zootopia**

 **s.w.a.t.**

 **by Dan 1966**

(c) Zootopia 2016 Walt Disney Animation Studios

For non-profit fandom enjoyment only. No monitary gain desired, wanted not sought.

 **ACT 6**

(Fade in from black)

 **Scene Location: The Tri-Burroughs farm belt region**

Scene: We see Nick and Judy's police cruiser driving through farm country until they come to Gideon Grey's simple pie shop. Though he's made good for himself since his days as a young bully, Gideon is still simple minded. He doesn't live splendidly though he's become crazy wealthy. He's married with a wife named Shannon and two young children...Gideon Junior ( a boy ) and Maribel (his daughter)

Scene: Judy and Nick get out of the cruiser in front of the pie shop.

Nick: This is Gideon Grey? Thee Gideon Grey?

Judy: People out here are different than in the city Nick. They refuse to let go of time tested values no matter how much money they might have.

Scene: Judy walks in through the door which rings the bell. Gideon is at the moment standing with his back to the counter instructing his children in cutting up fruits and veggies for pie fillings. He turns around to see Judy and Nick. He says nothing as he runs from behind the counter and takes Judy up in a loving hug…

Gideon: You don't know how scared everyone's been for you. I am so glad to see you right as rain Judy.

Judy: How are you Gideon?

Gideon: Oh….you know…..making pies by the hundreds...thousands….hey? Is this Nick? This the fella you talk about?

Nick: Hopefully not with a lot of cursing?

Gideon: You're welcome in my home anytime. So what brought you two here? It? It hasn't come here has it? No one out here has caught it. Most of us are deathly scared to go to the city much less meet the trains when they pull in.

Judy: Gideon? We're…..we're not here to have a friendly chat….not….not so friendly.

Scene: Gideon looks at Judy then the children.

Gideon: Junior? Maribel? You two best go take a break and play.

Scene: The two little foxes look at Judy and she waves back smiling.

Judy: They are so cute.

Gideon: They is a gift from the heavenly patch. So's my Shannon. Now...what's up?

Nick: We're here to ask about your Rappleberry pies.

Gideon: Hmmm...best line of pies I've had. You know I've made enough money now to afford serious upgrades to the elementary school? The school levy and tax drives weren't helping at all so I came up with the Rappleberry line and "BOOM" gangbusters. Met a fella who helped me increase my yields, set up the distribution, the marketing system. Big return yields. People have been enjoying them like good sunshine.

Judy: Gideon? You better sit down.

Scene: Gideon sits with a look of worry on his face.

Judy: Gideon? It's your pies that are part of the cause of the virus that's going around Zootopia.

Scene: Gideon shakes his head and looks upset as he stands up waving a hand around.

Gideon: Hex far Judy Hopps. That's the silliest thing I have ever heard from anybody! Since when can berries cause that kind of terrible thing to happen like that?! You better have good proof that's the case to even suggest I'd be involved in something so despicable!

Nick: Now Gideon…

Gideon: Shut yer pie hole, I'm talking to Judy not you. Well?

Judy: Do you know a hyena named Pempton Bell?

Gideon: Well course I know him. He's the fella I told you about. Smart as a whip, he's really helped me out. But that don't mean a damn thing Judy! I've known Pempton close for two years now. he wouldn't hurt a fly.

Scene: Judy turns to Nick.

Judy: Show him Nick.

Scene: Nick pulls a cup, a bottle of blood, and two plastic bags from his uniform jacket.

Nick: Blood….Canobian Paste…..your Rappleberry pie…..

Scene: The mixture reacts as Gideon watches. Nick bangs it on a table then drops it like a microphone and gives a facial and body gesture as if to say..."Well there it is buddy boy."

Scene: Gideon shivers as he looks down at the solidified blood.

Gideon: From the ninth level of hell...

Scene: Gideon stands up and looks upset with his ears downcasted.

Gideon: So what now? Are you two here to arrest me?

Judy: What for? You've done nothing wrong have you? Did you know anything at all of what Bell was up too?

Gideon: No! Judy….I swear on my children...I knew nothing. I didn't suspect anything. You know me Judy?

Nick: But….sadly? We still have to arrest you buddy.

Gideon: But I've done nothing wrong!

Judy: Calm down Gideon….let me explain….We need you to play along with us on this ok? Trust me?

Gideon: I sort of learned to trust you from hard experience.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: Zootopia city hall**

 **Time: Evening**

Background Music: Closing theme to "Emperor"

Scene: The Mayor has called a press conference on the City Hall steps. Doctor beckworth, Chief Bogo, Captain Ajax, Juddy Hopps, Nick Wilde and other City reps are behind him as he stands at the podium.

Note 1: background playing scenes.

Mayor: My fellow citizens. Our city has been through the worse scare to ever descend upon us all, yet tonight I can report to you that the nightmare is over. Through the tireless and exhaustive efforts of our law enforcement and medical professionals, the cause of this vicious scourge which has so terrified us all has been found out and brought to an end. The cause of the virus known as Pompi-Taxdermus was due to the nafarious efforts of two individuals...Terrence Upperton who escaped justice earlier today and the arrest this evening of food magnate Gideon Grey who's involvement in this vicious conspiracy was confirmed by Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD. Officer Hopps?

Scene: Judy takes the podium.

Judy: (sobbing) The greatest tragedy of my life….has been to arrest someone who I not only grew up with but believed in my heart that he had become better than he was when I knew him. I….I….

Scene: Judy turns from the podium and cries as Nick cuddles her and walks with her away from the stage.

Scene: The Mayor comes back.

Mayor: Officer Hopps? We share your broken heart. Now allow me to introduce Doctor Beckworth.

Beckworth: Thank you your honor. My fellow citizens. With the grateful cooperation of Mrs. Kanga Roo and her son Roo Roo Junior, a vaccine is being swiftly produced and distributed throughout the city to not only restore those animals afflicted by this terrible act of terror but to inoculate the whole population. We….have been most fortunate in a time where we have been most terrified. When we were being push down….many boldly stepped up. This day….we have won over the forces of terror.

Note 1: Background scenes end.

Note 1 background scenes: Interspersed during this time when we have the speeches at the city hall we have the following scenes being shown…

1\. Gideon Gray doing a perp walk with SWAT members Sunny and Raham.

2\. Kanga and Roo hugging with their husband and father.

3\. Scenes of nurses and doctors reviving victims and giving vaccinations.

4\. Relieved citizens celebrating.

5\. SWAT preping to strike at Pempton Bell akin to SEAL TEAM Six taking out Osama Bin Laden in 2011. The Bell compound even mirrors the Bin Laden hide out with the SWAT strike following the same events...cept one of the helicopters doesn't crash and Bell won't get a bullet to the head.

6\. SWAT on their way to assault the Bell compound.

7\. SWAT in the compound executing the assault.

Scene: The Mayor returns to the podium.

Mayor: Therefore...Tonight, I declare officially that the Animal Kingdom Fair will go on as scheduled! We will not allow terror to cage us in our homes any longer! The opening celebration will go on as planned at 7pm tomorrow night!

Scene: Cheering animals.

End background Music: Closing theme to "Emperor"

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: The Bell (Osama Bin Laden) Complex in Sahara Central**

Scene: The action is abrupt, swift and violent. Rick and Bertolt crash through the windows of Pempton Bell's study. Ajax crashes through the re-enforced, bolted and locked door and sends it crashing through the far wall. Sunny and Tin Tin drop through the overhead sky light and everyone plants laser dots on Pempton's head as he sits calmly in his big lounge chair.

Bertolt: Move a hair and I'll make your stupid head a needle eye you bastard.

Ajax: Pempton Bell. You are hereby under arrest for acts of domestic terrorism and extortion.

Scene: Ajax pulls his own 45 with a laser dot and puts it on Pempton's chest.

Ajax: You have five seconds to get out of that damn chair with your hands up you dirt bag.

Scene: Pempton gets up and raises his hands slowly.

Note: I don't know who could voice this character. Among the Actor's I considered….

1\. Stephen Lang (Avatar, Gods and Generals)

2\. Sam Elliot (Gettysburg, Prancer)

3\. Robert De Niro (The Untouchables, Heat )

4\. Al Pachino (The Godfather, Scarface)Y

5\. Steve Buscemi (Armageddon)

Pempton: Very nice….you all have things so well wrapped and tied with a pretty pink bow don't you?

Ajax: I advise you to shut up Bell.

Pempton: No….I don't think so….you thick headed walking rock….which is about the consistency of your brain.

Bertolt: I swear I'm going to forget being a cop and just stomp you into floor wax with my big rabbit feet you dirty son of a….

Pempton: You all think your cleaver….I'm just another stupid Hyena. Just another dumb member of the canine species who people make funny cartoons about with ridiculous voices showing my people as stupid, clueless, scavenging buffoons and laughing morons...well the shoe is on the other foot this time.

Scene: The SWAT members react as if they're in an ambush situation.

Pempton: Oh please relax? I don't treat my guest with such shameful tactics. However?…..you are all screwed and I do mean the whole of Zootopia. Did you think I wouldn't have another plan in the wings? What you just went through was nothing more than a rehearsal to test the validity of the concept or did you all sleep through science class in high school?….

Scene: Ajax snatches Bell, throws him back into his chair and puts his pistol dot on Ball's forehead….

Ajax: You better start flapping them jowls there drooler…

Pempton: I'm the animal in control here. I would advise you to keep your ears perked. One wrong move and the whole city gets "baked" and I'm not talking about pies this time….oh no my friends….I've advanced up to DEFCON ONE on the terror scale and if I don't get what I want, what my people as a species desires willingly? Then we'll play my form of hard ball. But seeing as I am a sporting fellow? I'll be decent enough to give you a chance….fair slim as it is for you.

Pempton: I've placed a bomb in the city. A fairly large device, took us months to put it in place and the contagion it is designed to unleash will turn every animal and I mean every animal into OUR…..not mine but OUR pieces of clay to mold and shape as WE desire. No more will Hyenas suffer the abuses of the rest of you. In short? You will all be our bitches for once. The choice is simple...hand over control of Zootopia to the Hyena or hand it over as brainless Zombies?

Scene: Ajax thinks about beating the snot out of Pempton but wisely stops himself.

Pempton: Good choice not to do anything stupid there mister Battering Ram. I warn you all….try to evacuate the city? The bomb goes off. Try to go looking for the bomb? It goes off. Tell the public about the bomb? Just make things easier for us. You couldn't even find the detonator because we've been wise enough to make more than one. However...it won't be one of us who sets it off….it will be one of you. I'll just say in closing that when the water starts? The game will be over.

Scene: Pempton chomps down on something in his mouth and before the SWAT team can react...Pempton has taken his own virus and solidifies himself.

Scene: Ajax snorts and turns around to grab his shoulder microphone…

Ajax: Base Runner to Home Plate...Got caught out on second base….get me the Chief on a secure two way line! We have Ball in custody but he's a stiff and we're in big trouble.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: City Hall**

 **Time: Midnight**

Scene: Chief Bogo, Doctor Beckworth, Ajax and the Mayor are in the Mayor's office. The Mayor is still in his pajamas.

Mayor: I thought you told me this was over! You told me Upperton and Grey were responsible for all this and then you go after this other guy I had no knowledge of what so ever. What the hell is going on?! Which one of you do I need to kick out of this building by their rump?!

Bogo: The ruse was necessary to put Pempton Ball at ease sir so SWAT could move in on him without incident. We did this with the blessing of Mister Grey, he is totally innocent of any charges. However….to put it bluntly sans Officer Nick Wilde? The hustler put on us a reverse hustle and now we face a grand hustle with a worse outcome.

Mayor: Chief? You are just begging me to pull that badge off your chest and…. you? You wouldn't hit a small guy like me would you?

Scene: Bogo offers his badge.

Bogo: Your purview sir.

Mayor: No...you keep it...so if there's a really horrible screw up from this I can use you as a shield while I run for the resignation chopper.

Scene: The mayor does a victory sign over his head with his fingers and a cheek flapping Nixon impression.

Mayor: Doctor? What about Bell? Can you revive him?

Beckwoth: The vaccine sir won't work. He's developed a more complex strain and it will take us perhaps months to get to an antidote.

Scene: The Mayor walks around…

Mayor: So….our choice is to surrender ourselves to Pempton Bell or….become his brain dead zombies. And what about this "bomb" of his, what are we talking about? How big can it be?

Bogo: It would have to be a sufficient size to affect all of Zootopia proper East to West….North to South. For a weapon to affect all of Zootopia...you'd need it to be the size of a blimp and you need to hide it. Ajax?

Scene: Ajax walks over to the conference table where a map of Zootopia is laid out.

Ajax: Somehow….working in absolute secrecy….Bell and his accomplices have managed to put a bomb in the city without anyone noticing. I'd say it took six months given the size he would need and it had to be done with absolute secrecy. It has to be below ground.

Major: But this is right in the city! How could you do something like that without it getting seen by someone? Even if you wanted to build it, there would have to be some visible above ground sign of construction and you couldn't find an empty lot in Zootopia, I know that fact pretty well.,

Ajax: Yet they did Sir. An empty lot that was open to them for around six months. Now they could have done it during construction for the Animal Kingdom Fair but that would have been too obvious to say nothing of impossible to maintain any secrecy. It had to be somewhere where things like security cameras and roaming animals don't happen for six months. Some place where there is easy access too if you do it right.

Scene: Ajax points to the map.

Ajax: The Palisade Soccer Stadium. It's twelve miles from the geographic center of the city with subway line that hasn't been completed yet because it's awaiting re-funding. It was vacant for the off season but tonight is the inaugural match of the season between the Rain Forest Cats and the Sahara Lions and the celebration opening for the fair with Gazelle as the head liner….things couldn't be more perfect.

Mayor: Then the answer is obvious...cancel everything and warn the public.

Ajax: You do that and Bell's goons will blow the bomb. In fact, any attempt by us to find it or disarm it and they will detonate it.

Bogo: And ordering an evacuation will put every animal on the streets in a perfect condition to be infected all at once when the bomb goes off. The city will be in chaos and we at the ZPD would be powerless to control it.

Major: Then what the hell are we going to do huh? You want me to resign? Hand the city and the people over to a bunch of maniacs?!

Scene: Nick walks into the office with Judy.

Nick: Absolutely. You are totally unfit for mayor. Resign you fat slob.

Mayor: Why you shifty red furred snot rag! How dare you?!

Judy: I'm so sorry Mister Mayor. Nick's sometimes too direct.

Scene: As Nick speaks, his following description will be hilariously played out in crude child-like crayon drawings.

Nick: You resign. Tonight. You tell the whole city at the Palisade that due to terrible misfortune, you have contracted an illness from exposure to the original virus brought about by the mistake of a nurse who didn't not properly sterilize the injection equipment. Our beloved Mayor has very little time left to live. At the same time...Assistant Mayor Porcrind (Poor Crinde "Pork Rind") was struck with a fatal dose of trichinosis and….keeled over deader than a door nail thus leaving you our beloved and stricken but defiant and courageous to the very last Mayor to declare by fiat one Pempton Bell as your lawful successor Mayor Pro Temp. The succession of power will be made official at midnight tomorrow night.

Scene: Nick gives the Mayor a wink and a snicker then pretends to drop a microphone.

Nick: And…..kabloooooeeeeeeeeeeeee…

Judy: Do you always have to do these crazy dramatic flare things?

Nick: Em-phaaaa-sis my dear bunny…..Emmm-phaaaaaa-sisssssssss

Scene: The Mayor is still for a moment.

Mayor: Brilliant! Absolutely Brilliant!

Scene: The Major goes to hug Nick.

Nick: Uh uh…..her idea Sir.

Scene: The Mayor hugs Judy.

Judy: Nick! Stop putting everything on me!

Nick: If it succeeds, you become a lieutenant and I move up. If it fails, you crash and burn or become a miserable zombie in service to a crazy Hyena...and may I say carrots you would look absolutely adorable as a brainless female dressed in a crazy two piece swim wear ensemble chained to the whims of a fat slug (slap at stupid Star Wars) but anyway...win win for me both ways.

Scene: Nick kisses Judy.

Nick: Mmmmmm….hustle.

Scene: A tooth pick hits Judy in the forehead.

Bogo: Hopps. It's a daring idea...which is why I'll approve of it. You Wilde and Ajax get together and put a plan into action.

Scene: Judy tilts her head up.

Judy: IT'S NOT MY IDEA CHIEF!

Scene: Nick fawns over Judy

Nick: Such modesty! Truly altruistic. A glowing example of the finest animal hood known to mammals.

Judy: When this is over Nick…..I swear….

Scene: Nick is walking out with Ajax

Nick: I'll be sure to have the rose pedals, the wine, the chocolate and the doggie shampoo bubble bath ready for you Carrots you wonderful smart bunny.….(Blow Kisses)

(Scene fade to black)

End of act 6


	7. Chapter 7

Movie Script

 **Zootopia**

 **s.w.a.t.**

 **by Dan 1966**

(c) Zootopia 2016 Walt Disney Animation Studios

For non-profit fandom enjoyment only. No monitary gain desired, wanted not sought.

 **Act 7**

(Fade in from black)

Preparation collage block with dramatic background music

Start background music: Intermediate "Our Final Hope."

Description of the preparation block: The preparation block is a mix of scenes from the SWAT team planning and preparations to deploy to scenes of the building crowds at the Palisade Stadium to news coverage of the coming event to shots of Ball's co-conspirators to shots of Gazelle getting ready to perform and the soccer teams getting ready to take the field. Over this you will have characters speaking of the planning, the urgency, the consequences if they should fail. All this is to build up the dramatic tension.

Ajax: Alright...listen closely. I can only guess but I believe with the bomb being underground, these guys need a WiFi network to relay the detonation signal as their primary trigger. The secondary is going to come by way of radio. First priority? Kill the WiFi. Hopefully our technical boys can jam up all the outgoing radio signals inside the stadium and block their back up. Bertolt….Rick...your specialty is the vent system. Move fast, cut the WiFi, secure the bomb. Myself, Raham, and Sunny along with the other plain clothes officers will sweep the stadium for the perps. Tin Tin? You're our High Tower as always, you're our back up in case these clowns have a last ditch fall back plan. This time? The real thing. If we can't take these guys alive?…..aim to kill.

Judy: It's important these guys feel as comfortable as possible after the mayor makes his resignation speech. We must make them think they won so they'll lower their guard and we can take them as fast as possible. Remember….if we fail, it's darkness forever. Keep everyone in our city, keep your loved ones close to your heart. Every face you see out there is what you swore an oath to protect, to serve and if need be….to give your life for.

Nick: We're going to be cutting it close. All of this hinges on classic old fashioned trickery. Get them to look down when you're above them. Get them to look left when the fist is coming from the right. Make them defend their front when the knife is going to stab them in the back. Time to dig down deep and bring that old primal fighting instinct back to life. If you're a tiger? You maul like a tiger. If you're a rhino? You break bones like a Rhino. If you're a wolf? You bite like a wolf. If you're a rabbit? Well….those front teeth have got to leave a nasty impression and those feet? I'd hate to get hit by your nasty claud hoppers.

Judy: Smart alack.

Ajax: Bring it in…..come on…..bring it in!

Scene: All the members of SWAT, Judy and Nick put forward their hands.

Ajax: We live or we perish but always what?…on three….one….two…..three….

Everyone: DUTY FIRST…...DUTY LAST!…..HIT EM HARD AND HIT EM FAST! (Followed by animal noises and howling)

Abrupt end of Preparation Block and background music: Intermediate "Our Last Hope."

 **Abrupt Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: The Palisade Stadium. Downtown Zootopia.**

Scene: The camera starts above the Palisades as the opener to a broadcast by Zootopia's Cable Sports channel "ZOO" hearkening back to the 1980 "Animalympics" cartoon with the opening theme music. The stadium is lit up with spotlights, flash bulbs, fireworks and Gazelle performing on the field. The three announcers at the ZOO desk are a hippo, a crane and Dean Wilson the otter who was a gold medalist in swimming and diving at the first Animalympic Games.

Hippo: Zee Oh Oh…..the leader in animal sports coverage brings you this event live from the Palisade Stadium in Zootopia after what has been a trying period for this great metropolis but tonight it's come here in packs, herds and flocks to show it's not going to be put on bend-id hoof…

Scene: The ZOO desk. Hippo on the left, Crane on the right and Dean Wilson in the center.

Hippo: Good evening everyone I'm Tubs Lardo speaking to you live from this absolutely stunning and joyous event here in Zootopia as the city opens the Animal Kingdom Fair with this kick off of the (year) football season between two arch rivals the Rain Forest Cats and the Sahara Lions. With me in the booth tonight is aerial artist (Crane) Wing Jin and Dean Wilson, two time gold medalist from the first Animalympic Games. Welcome to you both and on the field is our lovely hometown sweat heart, Annie Foxxy...are you having fun down there Annie?!

Scene: Annie Foxxy is in the midst of frolicking animals dancing around Gazelle's stage.

Annie: I sure am Tubs! It's like they've tossed off the last 48 hours and are really enjoying themselves! It's loud down here!

Scene: A bobcat grabs Annie's hands and dances around with her as she laughs and enjoys herself.

Tubs: Well we've lost Annie. What do you think about this Dean? Is Zootopia ready to host the Animalympics next year?

Dean: For sure man! What a fast turn and burn from being put in the dumps by those mongrels man, this city has a heart of real steel and they know how to throw a party when joy is in the air man! The vibes are just radiating pure happiness and positive excitement! This city ready? Oh hell yes man!

Win Jin: And it's all because of the Mayor. When have you ever seen a beaver that doesn't build? The mayor took a crisis and turned it into a strength. We'll be hearing from him after the performance ends here in a bit with an aerial demonstration by the Famous Flying Foxes air performance team who should be on their way to the stadium now.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: A C-130 transport with a nose art flash "FLYING FOXES"**

Background music: Repeating beat music from Main title of "Delta Force"

Scene: The C-130 transport is shown from Quarter right front flying towards the Palisade Stadium.

Scene: Inside the C-130, the Austrailian flying foxes are getting ready to jump. Two of them, Tick and Tack, will carry Rick and Bertolt on their backs holding onto strap harnesses so they can stand up. While the demonstration team performs aerial acrobatics to get the crowd looking one way...Tick and Tack will deliver Rick and Bertolt to a large vent screen that leads into the underground network of service and machinery spaces under the stadium.

Rick to Tick: You sure this is going to work? You can hold us both?

Tick: No sweat mate. Me and Tack did a horse once like this….fun times.

Tack: Oh sure...you weren't the one having to suffer lookin up at his dingus you.

Rick: The fallin parts easy, only don't pull too tight on the straps or we'll be go'in in shrivel'in. And I'm not keen on being road kill mate if you get me?

Rick: Yeah….not fun.

Pilot on Radio: Five minutes to jump mates!

Scene: The jump leader hits the rear cargo door switch and the door and ramp open up under the tail.

Jump leader: OK FOXES! LET'S GIVE EM A GOOD SHOW! WISH THESE BLOKES GOOD LUCK!

Scene: The flying foxes around Rick and Bertolt slap their backs and shake their hands.

Bertolt on radio to Ajax: High Wire to Ground Pound….inbound and set.

Scene: Bertolt and Rick lower their goggles.

Ajax to Bertolt on radio: Copy….Go get em.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: The Palisade Stadium. Downtown Zootopia.**

Scene: We see Ajax walking around the crowded stadium.

Ajax: Here we go….everyone stay sharp.

Scene: We see shots of Raham as a soda and snacks bus boy, Sunny as a walking snow cone vendor and Tin Tin high up and hidden by the spot lights ringing the stadium with his sniper rifle. He flips the safety off.

Tin Tin: High Tower is hot.

Scene: Tin Tin looks up to see the C-130 transport on the inbound run.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: The Palisade Stadium. Downtown Zootopia.**

Scene: Back to the ZOO booth.

Tubs Lardo: Here comes the finale of Gazelle's performance ladies and gentlemen! The Famous Flying Foxes aerial demonstration team aircraft is right above us now.

Wing Jin: This is going to be awesome.

Dean Wilson: Hanging ten in the sky man. These guys make sky diving easy as walking!

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: A C-130 transport with a nose art flash "FLYING FOXES"**

Background music fades out: Repeating beat music from Main title of "Delta Force"

Background Music fades in: Heroic flourish from main title of "Delta Force"

Scene: The jump leader hits the green button and the cabin lights flash green.

Jump leader: GO! GO! GO!

Scene: The Flying Foxes file out of the C-130 with Rick attached to Tick and Bertolt attached to Tack. The camera rolls out of the cockpit falls ahead of the flying foxes and turns and stops to catch the C-130 in the distance and the Foxes as they woosh past. We see Bertolt and Rick already standing on the backs of Tick and Tack holding onto straps like fancy horse riders. The Camera now falls along with them from the side view. Both of them have their weapons up in a shoulder carry with Bertolt armed with what looks like an Army LAWS rocket called a Slug cannon.

Rick: Don't miss with that thing or it's going to be like going through a cheese grater!

Bertolt: With that lack of confidence, I might miss on purpose!

Scene: The ground is rapidly coming up as the rest of the flying foxes are already into their performance.

Tick: You blokes hang on! We're hitting the speed brakes!

Scene: Tick and Tack open their arms and their bat wings slow them down. Bertolt swings the cannon around with his hands, takes aim and at the right moment fires a solid punching slug of rubber that takes out a vent cover. Tick and Tack fly up to the vent opening and backflip launch both Bertolt and Rick through and into the vent system.

Background Music fades out: Heroic flurish from main title of "Delta Force"

Tick: Good luck mates!

Tack: Join us again some time for some Shrimp N Barbee!

Scene: We see Rick and Bertolt from the front with their rifles un-slung and pointing ahead of them as they move through the vent shaft.

Bertolt to Ajax by radio: Moles are active.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: The Palisade Stadium. Downtown Zootopia.**

Scene: Ajax is slowly walking the upper level of the stadium.

Ajax: Copy that….the Mayor's coming out right now.

Scene: We see the Mayor coming to his podium.

 **Scene Switch**

 **Scene Location: ZOO booth**

Tubs Lardo: Here comes his honor now to the podium. And now the crowd rises for the anthem of Zootopia.

Start Music: Mannheim Steamroller's "Tanenbalm" re-done to the Zootopian anthem.

Scene: The animals rise for the anthem. We see a choir singing it with scenes of the SWAT team walking around looking at potential threats and for fake costumes. Tin Tin scanning around with his rifle scope and Rick and Bertolt carefully looking for signs of a WiFi network and threats in the underground tunnel network.

End Music: Mannheim Steamroller's "Tannenbalm" re-done to the Zootopian anthem.

Scene: The choir ends signing and the crowd cheers.

Tubs Lardo: (with tears) That…..really gets you…..right in the heart. And now...his Honor the Mayor will address the crowd to open both the Animal Kingdom Fair and the (year) Soccer season.

Scene: The Mayor waves to the stadium.

Mayor: As Mayor of this great city! I welcome each and every one of you tonight after what we've experienced these past two days. This truly is an affirmation that where the going gets tough? We animals only get tougher skin! Or scales...or plate armor...or however thick your fur coat is.

(Applause)

Mayor: However….as we celebrate our salvation from danger tonight together. I as your Mayor must sadly announce to you my resignation.

Scene: Stunned reaction.

Mayor: I am sad to report that I have contracted a terrible illness as a direct result of the virus that had rampaged among us...sadly….I will not be with you for very long. It is also my sad duty to inform you that assistant Mayor Kynde has also suffered as a result of this virus. He was afflicted by a severe case of Trichinosis and passed not an hour ago from us. Therefore….I have selected a most capable and intelligent successor to act in my stead as Mayor pro tempt. Mister Pempton Bell is not here tonight as he is making preparations to accept the office at midnight…..

Scene: Two hyenas dressed as a pair of small Bison are watching from the stands…

Hyena 1: Send the call the Police Station.

Scene: Hyena 2 taps his phone to send a pre-recorded message to Clawhauser.

 **Scene Shift**

 **ZPD 1st Precinct HQ lobby**

Scene: Clawhauser gets the call.

Clawhauser: 1st Precinct, Officer Benjamin Clawhauser.

Message: Listen here flat foot. Bring Pempton Bell to City Hall by 11pm. You come alone with him or we will bomb the whole city. Do you understand? Press 1 for yes or 2 for "I'm a dumb stupid cop and I want to die." Well press a button you idiot!

Scene: Clawhauser presses the button then dials his own cell phone.

Clawhauser: I just got their call Chief. City Hall at 11pm.

Scene: Clawhauser hangs up his phone and starts filing his claws.

Clawhauser: Lets see how deep I can rake these babies in. Call me an idiot?

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: The Palisade Stadium. Downtown Zootopia. The underground.**

Scene: We see a small flexible tube poke out of an overhead vent cover and swivel 360 around the surrounding location.

Ajax by radio to Bertolt: Anything yet?

Scene: Inside the vent.

Bertolt: Nothing yet. These guys must have the router boxes hidden pretty well. Yeah….that destroys the dumb Hyena stereotype.

Rick: What's going on up top?

Ajax by radio: The game just got underway and the perps called the station asking for their delivery. Think they'd be upset if we gave them a box of used cat litter?

Scene: Bertolt and Rick keep moving.

Bertolt: Make sure its' "lion used" for extra special emphasis. How's everything top side?

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: The Palisade Stadium. Downtown Zootopia.**

Scene: Ajax walking down a flight of stairs through the bleachers. We see the game in full swing down below.

Ajax: These perps are hiding themselves pretty good but….no pressure.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: The Palisade Stadium. Downtown Zootopia. The underground.**

Rick: Oh….thanks very much Captain, that's sooo reassuring.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: The Palisade Stadium. Downtown Zootopia.**

Scene: We see Nick and Judy walking around the bleachers with popcorn and bottles in their hands looking when Judy catches a flash of Hyena hide under Wilder-beast costumes.

Judy: Nick? (Pointing)

Nick: Who's their tailor? I must get a reference.

Judy: Can you be serious? How are we going to get "that one" away from "the other one?"

Nick: Sigh….please do follow my lead?

Scene: Nick walks up to where the two disguised Hyena are sitting and looks as if he'll go into the row and sit….only he trips up and spills his drink on Hyena number two while lifting the wallet off of Hyena number 1.

Hyena 2 : YOU STUPID FOX! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

Nick: Oh...stupid me, I am so clumsy….I'm very sorry for this Sir...please...allow me to make amends to you…

Hyena 2: Never mind you moron. Get out of my site before I gore you!

Nick: Yes….yes….totally my fault. Oh….by the way?

Scene: Hyena 1 and 2 look at Nick.

Nick: I think this is yours? Mmmmm….bye bye!

Scene: Nick bolts up the stairs!

Hyena 1: HEY! THIEF! STOP! SOMEBODY STOP THAT DAMNED FOX! THIEF!

Scene: Hyena 1 chases Nick around a corner and gets face planted and lights out…..by Judy with a steel serving tray. Nick and Judy drag the Hyena into a mop closet and Nick comes out wearing the Wilder-beast costume.

Judy: Awww….you look so…..so…..cute.

Nick: I'm totally trans-mammal.

Scene: Nick in costume walks back to where Hyena 1 and 2 were / are sitting.

Hyena 2: Did yah get the creep?

Scene: Nick flashes the wallet, makes a death swipe across his neck and high fives the other Hyena.

Hyena 2: Righteous

Scene: Above them on the walkway, Judy calls Ajax.

Judy: Captain? One perp down, one perp under our control.

Ajax by radio: Sweet.

Scene: We see Raham walking around and he pulls a small bottle from his pants pocket marked "Hyena Sancha " Scent of Hyena" which he obtained from his Indian yogi master and takes a deep breath with a cue tip. He then walks by a pair of sheep (funny how they look like two sheep from the viking village of Berk) and picks up the scent of Hyena. He calmly walks up behind them, has the two animals sitting there move and then strikes his paw fingers into the backs and shoulders of the two Hyena while saying he hasn't seen them since high school…

Raham: My friends! How long has it been since we won the mutton chase championship! It's me your friend Raham!

Scene: The two Hyena are frozen stiff.

Raham: Oops….forgive me… I must be mistaken.

Scene: Raham radios Ajax: Two more are somewhat per-occupied with seeing which one can win the store front mannequin contest.

Ajax by radio: And I thought that stinky stuff was from a joke shop.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: The Palisade Stadium. Downtown Zootopia. Under ground.**

Scene: Burtolt is looking through his flexible telescope when he sees one of the WiFi routers attached to the ceiling in a passageway.

Burtolt: Bingo….number one.

Rick: Where is it?

Burtolt: Back that way on the ceiling.

Scene: Rick whips suction cups from his small kit bag and straps them on then he stands by the vent cover while Burtolt readies himself to push it open.

Burtolt: No stopping for pizza now?

Rick: Bring you back a nice latte. These program chips should make it look like the WiFi is active…..unless they set the bomb off in which case? Meah! Cover me?

Scene: Bertolt finds a way to "sling" himself in so he can bend out of the vent with his rifle.

Note: Bertolt and Rick are armed with dart rifles which have been prepared with the original virus mixture of Canobian Paste and Rappleberries.

Burtolt: Go!

Start background music: First appearance of Robo Cop from "Robo Cop 1"

Scene: Burtolt opens the vent drops into an upside down cover position with his rifle while Rick takes off in a blur, reaches the WiFi router, installs the chip and turns to get back just as a Hyena rounds the corner behind him!

Scene: Bertolt fires his air charged and silenced rifle. The dart flies the distance, strikes the Hyena in the neck and he freezes in place!

Scene: Another Hyena rounds a corner behind Bertolt and Rick hangs from his leg suction cups as he fires his rifle upside down and hits that Hyena in the neck freezing him!

Bertolt to Ajax by Radio: Captain! We have contact down here!

Scene: Suddenly...another Hyena shows up, jumps up and snatches Rick off the ceiling. Rick fires his rifle into the Hyena's neck but the Hyena laughs at him.

Hyena 1: Heh, heh, heh…..I'm immune stupid.

Scene: We see Bertolt running down the ceiling on suction cups. He flies through the air, creams the Hyena's face with his feet and launches him off his feet...head first into a wall where he's knocked out.

Burtolt: Not to my feet you're not…...stupid.

Rick: We gotta speed this up buddy!

Scene: Rick and Bertolt sprint back for the vent.

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: The Palisade Stadium. Downtown Zootopia.**

Scene: We watch a little bit of the soccer match being played between the rival Cats and Lions with interjected play by play by the ZOO broadcasters. We see a reverse bike kick to a field goal by a panther against the Lion's goal keeper.

ZOO announcer: Oh! Spended goal kick by the Cats number one left forward Baghira! And remember folks, if any of the goals strike the gold plates at the back of the net? We are assured of a water fountain and fireworks display you are really going to enjoy!

Scene: Ajax is stopped cold in his tracks when he hears the announcement on a radio. He get's a flashback to when the SWAT team took down Pempton at his house…

Pempton: Just make things easier for us. You couldn't even find the detonator because we've been wise enough to make more than one. However...it won't be one of us who sets it off….it will be one of you. I'll just say in closing that when the water starts? The game will be over.

Scene: Ajax fumbles for his radio.

Ajax: Tin Tin! Cover the goals!

Scene: Tin Tin in his sniper nest is looking at the goals through his scope.

Ajax by Radio: The plates behind the nets! Don't let the ball strike them or we're doomed!

Tin Tin: Hitting a speeding ball with a bullet?...damn are you trusting. If I blow that ball up, the perps are going to know they're made for sure!

Ajax by Radio: If the water turns on and the bomb goes off, it won't matter! Just don't let the ball hit those plates!

Scene: Judy is running with Nick

Judy: We just took down two more Hyenas. Get the game delayed Captain!

Ajax: To risky! Keep searching for perps!

Scene: Sunny body slams a Hyena dressed as a ram into a trash can and jumps on the lid!

Sunny: Got another one!

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: The Palisade Stadium. Downtown Zootopia. Under ground.**

Scene: Rick disables another WiFi connection then lands on the floor by Bertolt and they start running fast and knocking out Hyenas.

Rick: Wifi connection broken! We're going after the bomb!

Bertolt: Is it just me or does that cable up there look brand new?!

Rick: Why ask me?! I'm no electrician!

Bertolt: Follow it!

Scene: Bertolt and Rick round several corners following the cable strand on the ceiling until they kick in a door, shoot two Hyenas and stand before a bomb the size of a good year blimp.

Bertolt: That's…...fairly manageable.

Rick: Oh you think?! You take that end, I'll take this end! Start tracing wires!

 **Scene Shift**

 **Scene Location: The Palisade Stadium. Downtown Zootopia.**

Rick to Ajax: We're at the bomb! Call the game!

Ajax: We can't! We don't know if we have all the perps! If we tip our hand now, we're cooked!

Scene: The soccer match is a bitter fight between the Cats and Lions. Things bounce back and forth between Rick and Bertolt's desperate search to trace wires and find a way to kill the bomb with the playing on the field. Then a lion makes a wicked spinning tornado kick with his whole body and the ball screams towards the far side goal and a sure strike against the gold triggering plate!

Ajax: Stop it!

Scene: We see Tin Tin take a quick breath, sight his rifle and fire a 50 caliber round. We watch it leave the barrel in a cork screw spin, fly over the field, meet the ball on the side and get just enough deflection to turn the ball away from the plate….

And unfortunately…..the bullet takes an angle and strikes the gold plate behind the goal.

End of Act 7


	8. Chapter 8

Movie Script

 **Zootopia**

 **s.w.a.t.**

 **by Dan 1966**

(c) Zootopia 2016 Walt Disney Animation Studios

For non-profit fandom enjoyment only. No monitary gain desired, wanted not sought.

 **Final Act**

 **Scene Location: Zootopia City Hall**

 **Time: Midnight**

Scene: A single car drives up too the front of City Hall and stops. Clawhauser and a Hyena get out of the driver and passenger side, pull the stiff body of Pempton Bell from the back seat and set him down on the stairs.

Hyena 1 to Clawhauser: Back away.

Scene: The Hyena pulls out a syringe and sprays a liquid into Pempton's mouth. After a minute….Pempton revives and sits shaking his head.

Pempton: Where? What happened?

Hyena 1: Welcome boss….or shall I call you Mister Mayor or Mister President?

Scene: Pempton stands up.

Pempton: The fools? Did they?

Hyena 1: Oh they tried….and failed. We managed to find this one because he had the presence of mind to grab a gas mask and lock himself up in the basement of police headquarters. He escaped becoming a mindless drone.

Scene: Pempton stands before Clawhauser.

Pempton: What's your name cat?

Clawhauser: Benjamin Clawhauser….sir.

Pempton: Well…..Benjamin Clawhauser…..guess you have a choice.

Scene: Pempton pulls out a magnum pistol from his co-horts shoulder harness.

Pempton: Serve me? Or die?…...choose?

Clawhauser: You forgot the third choice.

Pempton: And what might that be?

Scene: A pistol barrel points at Pempton's head and when he tries to shoot the magnum….it's empty.

Hyena 1: You surrender? Or you die. It's called a hustle sweetheart.

Scene: Laser dots cover Pempton's head and chest and the members of SWAT emerge from the shadows along with Chief Bogo, Nick and the Mayor. Judy Hopps pulls off her Hyena mask and rips the pistol from Pempton's hand.

Judy: Obviously? You're screwed pal.

Chief Bogo: We have all your co-horts Pempton. We dismantled your bomb. We raided the last of your labs. Game…..set…..match.

Pempton: How did you manage to disarm the bomb? So many triggers. So many ways to go wrong. I at least deserve to know how you did it?

Rick: Actually? You did it to yourself. Who ever builds a bomb powered by a stupid wall outlet?

Bertolt: Not only was the plug pulled from the socket which rendered the bomb worthless? The electronic mother board you put into the thing couldn't handle the electrical requirements. It burned out its circuit breakers which rendered your bomb a big harmless paperweight. I guess you proved that Hyenas can indeed be incredibly smart and absolutely stupid at the same time.

Scene: Pempton makes a quick jump at Clawhauser, rips the 38 hand gun from his waist and puts it to his head.

Pempton: Am I dumb now? I swear I'll spread this cat's brains all over the damn concrete! Back off!

Ajax: You won't walk out of here Bell. We won't let you.

Pempton: And you'll watch your fat friend here spill out like a dropped bottle of soda pop! Now I want a chopper flown in here and I want it now or so help me I will waste this fat, disgusting ball of fur! Do it!

Scene: Clawhauser turns his head.

Clawhauser: What did you call me?

Pempton: I called you a big, fat, disgusting blob of cat feces you stupid idiot!

Clawhauser: Oh…...I just needed some clarification.

Scene: Benjamin swiftly rolls out of the hold, avoids the bullet fired from the pistol and swipes his claws over Pempton's cheek before kicking him away and stripping him of the gun.

Clawhauser: This fat, disgusting blob of cat feces is still a cheetah you dumb stupid drooling desert sand chewing mutt!

Scene: Pempton starts to scratch his face…..then he keeps scratching…..soon he's scratching all over the place in furious frustration.

Scene: Nick walks up to Clawhauser.

Nick: What did you just do to him?

Clawhauser: Introduced him to cat scratch fever. Enjoy it there funny buns….it kinda last for months.

Scene: Clawhauser turns around and waves his hand.

Clawhauser: Somebody get this pile of trash and take him to the dump? I'm tired of doing paperwork for the day.

Scene: Judy and Bertolt walk up to Clawhauser.

Judy: Ben? I never knew you had that in you?

Bertolt: He studies Gazelle of course.

Clawhauser: Officer Hopps? I may be a little big? But I'm the department dancing champion for five years running.

Scene: Clawhauser walks up to the car, turns on the radio which is playing the Beatles "I'll be back." He walks up to Judy and offers a hand.

Clawhauser: My lady? If the good Fox here will permit me? A sample?

Judy: I would be delighted Sir.

Scene: Judy and Clawhauser dance over the concrete as Nick and the SWAT members watch, smile, clap and chuckle.

(Scene fade to Black)

(Scene fade in from black)

 **Scene Location: Union reception for Bertolt and Frisco**

 **Time: Weeks later**

Scene: Bertolt, Frisco and Clawhauser pose for pictures with a congratulations banner behind them. After the pictures friends and members of SWAT come up to congratulate them and give gifts. Judy and Nick walk up and Judy gives them her gift.

Judy: This is for you both when you get to Bunnyburrough. All your groceries paid in full for your stay.

Scene: Bertolt and Frisco kiss Judy. Nick walks up to her afterwards.

Nick: And this? Is for you.

Scene: Nick opens a ring case with a pair of ZPD Captain's bars.

Judy: You're…...serious?

Scene: Judy looks at Chief Bogo and Ajax.

Bogo: Get those on before I dock your pay for being out of uniform Hopps.

Scene: Judy looks at Nick.

Nick: Oh no….I don't pin...I tend to miss….

Scene: Nick gestures to Judy's parents.

Bonny: Oh Bun Bun we are so proud of you….

Stu: That's my little girl.

Judy: But….Mom…..Dad…..I didn't do….

Nick: There she goes again! Modest as always. The model example to all of us of selfless mammalian love for her fellow animals. Mom? Dad? After you.

Scene: Bonny and Stu pin on Judy's Captain bars as Nick walks out of the reception room.

Judy: Mom? Dad? Give me a moment?

Scene: Judy runs after Nick and stops him….

Judy: Ugh! Why do you keep doing this! Nick Wilde….you always dodge all the credit you ever deserve, you even go out of your way to toss everything on me now I demand to know why Nick!

Nick: Because….Carrots…..I'm a fox. I'm sly, shifty, cunning, deceptive, untrustworthy, prone to plotting nothing good save when it benefits myself and… and…..how else to make sure that a future nest egg is properly padded with financial benefits than to make sure my partner rises as quickly as possible to an attainable rank which will allow us to move into a large house well suited to support the pitter patter…..

Judy: NICK!

Scene: Nick is silent for a moment. He then pulls out another ring case and pops it open….

Nick: Judy Hopps? Will you be my wife?

Judy: More silly tricks Nick? Really?

Nick: Judy? Shut up…..yes or no….and there's no third option.

Scene: Judy's lips and nose quiver.

Nick: Oh you bunnies….always so…..

Scene: Judy jumps into Nicks arms and kisses him.

Nick: Mmmmm….this hustle I'm going to seriously enjoy.

Scene: Ajax is standing to the side with his arms crossed.

Ajax: Captain Hopps? Officer Wilde? Since Bertolt will be taking a long vacation? We have an opening in SWAT that needs filling. Would you both be interested?

Nick: Yes….yes we would.

Scene: Ajax gets a call on his cell phone.

Ajax to phone: What's the situation? Now? Well we're kind of? That serious? Roll the van!

Ajax to Nick and Judy: Business….you two coming?

Nick: There's so many ways that could sound so wrong.

Judy: Shut up and move Nick!

Start of background music: Opening soft roll Cymbal to the SWAT soundtrack.

Scene: Ajax runs into the reception room…

Ajax: Sorry to break up the party but we have a maniac who's barricaded himself in the tree producing produce plant in the Rain Forrest district. We gotta roll now!

Scene: Everyone starts for the door, even Bertolt who gets stopped by Rick.

Rick: You don't have to go buddy. Have fun on your vacation.

Scene: Bertolt looks up at Frisco.

Frisco: Get em tiger.

Scene: Bertolt smiles and pats his chest while pointing at Frisco.

Bertolt: My tiger, My tiger….

Scene: We see the SWAT truck racing through the streets with the camera rolling around it.

Scene: We see the team crashing through windows, a transom and a door. They come upon the offending animal and it turns out to be Scratch from Ice Age hugging his Acorn.

Scene: Scratch screams!

(Abrupt to black)

(Abrupt end of background music: Opening soft roll Cymbal to the SWAT soundtrack.)

Begin closing Music: Hard play of the Rhythm Heritage SWAT theme

Closing scenes

Closing credit rolls

the end


End file.
